Monster
by Nyanperona
Summary: Corporal Rivaille is responsible for Eren and his outburst and that is why he wants to discipline him with his harsh methods. How is this going to work?
1. Introduction

This story is a **slash** one (_boy x boy_)

I am currently reading the manga and trying to follow the Anime and when I saw these two characters together it simply hit me!

The story may contain some spoilers and begins right after Eren's discovery of his Titan powers:

Corporal Rivaille became Eren's superior and takes his order very seriously. He starts to discipline Eren and let him do experiments on training his Titan form.

In all this time both will come really close. Closer than they imagined. Rivaille's harsh methods are driving Eren to the edge and when he thinks he will lose it all Rivaille takes the opportunity and shows another side of him.

**Rated M** for: detailed smut, swearing, violence

xxx

'Ugh...what is this stench?'  
'The rotten smell of Titan flesh.'

The two men were sitting on their horses and watched the nervous crowd in front of the big hole of the wall. The people were arguing loudly and even the military police were confused. Some guardians on top of the wall were struggling wherever they should shoot or not. In his eyes it was a pathetic scenery.

As both men came nearer to the crowd they spotted a giant heap of bones and in the thick of it, three soldiers. One of the higher squad was shouting at them endlessly. The blonde one of the three tried his best to contradict and started to recite the soldier swore. Meanwhile the women were throwing daggers with her eyes as the third one was nearly fainting.

'Mind telling me who those are?'  
''Armin Artelt, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. You should read their results, Corporal.'  
'You know me Irvin. I'm not interested in other people unless they have something that really...catches my senses.'  
'Yeah you're right.'

The dark brunette mustered them carefully with a bored expression on his face. After some minutes both watched as the three were dragged away and as Commander Pixis recognized them he quickly waved to them giving both a signal to join him.

The corporal sighed dramatically. 'I hope there will be something interesting or else Irvin, I might do something stupid.' His blonde companion smiled for a brief second. 'I've never heard that you're able to do something stupid. I feel honored to be the first to see that.'

xxx

More talking, more yelling and it seemed to have no end. Commander Pixis the judge and the squad leader of some team were arguing about Eren, who was placed in the middle of the room just in his pyjamas. His big green eyes were half open and it looked as if he wasn't all by himself.

Rivaille was observing him and even if his face doesn't show it, he surely was interested in this boy. Finally Eren awoke and spoke out his mind whereas everyone was silently hearing him out.

He suddenly saw a fire inside those green eyes that were willing to do everything but just as the boy got to fired up there was a loud slapping noise.

Everyone in the room went wide eyed at Rivaille who just had kicked Eren in the face. The young man breathed out heavily and spat a tooth out. He tasted the metallic taste in his mouth and swallowed hard. As he looked up there was another punch and another one until he lay on the floor.

'That's enough!' yelled the judge hammering at his desk. 'My conclusion to the current situation is that Eren Jaeger will help us to plug the hole in wall Maria and with the help of the Corporal and his team we are about to give the permission to train Jaeger's titan powers but outside of these walls.'

Eren's eyes met the Corporal's stare and something inside of him was trembling by thinking of the plan. Rivaille would smile but he didn't show any emotion. This can turn out to be very interesting, he thought.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

I hope you like my little introduction! There will be soon more chapters so please have some patience!  
:)


	2. Trash

Train me? What am I? An animal? He still got his chains on his wrist which were painfully tight on his skin. Eren looked at the ceiling and listened to his own breath. His green eyes were fully open and something inside of him wasn't really aware of what happened hours ago. The members of the Corporal's squad were scurrying through the room and murmuring to each other.

Everyone was looking at him and some of them made sure that no one would come through the door. It was an awful feeling. As If he would be the public enemy.

A young woman with blonde hair took Eren's chin in his hand. Her fingers were digging into his cheeks so that he had to open his mouth.  
'You've got to be kidding me! Y-your tooth has just grown back! I bet Petra will be bubbling over with joy...'

Eren raised his eyebrows. 'Oh really? Oh now...I can feel it!'

At that moment the Corporal let himself down right next to him on the couch. Eren immediately thought about the kick in his face and held his hand to his cheek. The Corporal watched him from the corner of his eye as the blonde woman left them.

Those which were always half open and had an expression as if nothing could ever be interesting to him. He was the man everyone called 'one-man-army' and yet he was half a head smaller than himself. But size doesn't matter, right?

'Do you hate me now, Eren?'

'N-no of course not! I mean It was a means to an end, right?'

'Exactly. It would just make our work more troublesome if you would store some hatred against me. Well, not for me because I have the power and the skills to overcome this.'

Eren swallowed hard and nodded. For a brief moment his green eyes met the ones of the Corporal. He watched the sharp edges from his face and his dark brown hair which was almost black. Eren knew that this man got it. Just from the look on his face and his stature: intimidating respect.

'Now rest. We will leave tomorrow.'

Eren looked over to the cage which had a large bed inside of it. It looked like a cell for Bigfoot. He sighed. 'Yes...but Sir what is about my friends?'

'What about it? They know you're in safe hands and I want you to just focus on us and your promise.'

'Y-yeah your right.' But deep down Eren would me more satisfied when he could see Mikasa and Armin just to tell them that everything is ok.

As everyone went through the door Eren was about to lay himself on the bed as suddenly a fist landed next to his head. The younger startled and looked into the face of the Corporal who was glaring down at him. He hadn't even sensed the man behind him.

'Before you go to the land of dreams I will make some things clear. You will listen to my orders and you will exactly do as you're told. Will I be able to find insubordination I will treat you just like trash because that's what you are now.'

Eren's eyes went wide awake as he looked at the Captain's face which was without emotion but his tone was filled with a threatening tone. He held his breath as he saw how close the others face really was. He could smell him.

The green eyed boy has been just 18 years old whereas the Corporal was 23 and it was just a strange feeling but it actually triggered something inside of him and the fact that this powerful human being was smaller than him, had an stimulating effect to it.

'In my group you have to gain your respect with your bare hands. Here's an advice for tomorrow. My allies are very skeptical about you so show them what you're made of and that you're not like those pieces of shit out there.'

The boy beneath the Captain pressed his lips together and struggled with himself. Suddenly he felt very nervous and didn't know what to say. This man was playing with him through the so called sometimes-hard-sometimes-gentle method. For one second he was punching with words at him and in the other he was lifting him up again.

'Don't worry, with my help you will be able to show your true abilities. Just don't try to pull something, you hear me?'

Rivaille leant down so that his and Eren's nose just touched. A death glare in his eyes and his voice so low. 'If you dare you'll die through my blades.'

'Y-yes Sir! I swear I-I won't do anything!' Eren pulled himself together to not sound like a pathetic child. 'Sir, I swear I will be a worthy soldier for the mankind! I'm not a traitor and I will obey!'

A small smile appeared on Rivaille's face and with that he leant back nodded and left him alone. Eren watched after him as he walked through the door. He was happy that he was laying in a bed because he was sure that his legs would go weak If he would stand in this position.

But otherwise how would this look? The Corporal was smaller than him. He smirked and exhaled shakily._ This is never going to work when I will have strange thoughts like that...and I don't know If I'm happy to be punished or not..._

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Another short chapter just to keep going on!  
I hope those who follow have enough patience to wait for more...

Thanks for reading!


	3. Shared Dream

'Yo! Scum wake up!'

A slap in the face and Eren was fully awake. He looked at the man in front of him. A subrectangular shaped face and an unfriendly smile. Eren pulled a face and rubbed his eye.

'No time for your make up, come on now! Corporal's waiting.'

'Oh yeah...of course...where are we going?'

'No questions you little brat. Explanation later and damn, hurry already!'

Eren nodded eagerly and quickly got up. He changed himself into his soldier outfit and placed the pajama on the bed. That's when he noticed blood on the fabric and suddenly he wasn't so sure if he would be able to manage his powers.

_What If I...I mean...the last time I changed...I couldn't really remember what happened. It was as If my soul had been banished and the only thing I could feel was my instinct. _

He heard the impatient tone of foot tapping on the floor and as he looked up he saw the grim face of the blonde. Jaeger flitted past the man through the door and ran straight into someone. There was no body contact, no just a fist on his chest.

He looked right into the Corporal's straight face and Eren couldn't help but had to bite back a smile. He really was half of a head taller than that fearful man but considering his strength he was no match to Rivaille.

Shyly he saluted him. 'Corporal. I'm ready to head off.'

'Fine then. Follow me.'

The Corporal looked to his ally nodded and turned away. His way of walking was fast and Eren was surprised that he had trouble to keep in step with him. He looked everywhere after Mikasa and Armin but none of them could have been found. A disappointed sigh left his lips.

He listened as the full squad was suddenly around him. No one was speaking, just walking. They went through a hidden door which Eren had never seen. It guided them to the outside of all three walls.

Jaeger gaped as he breathed in the fresh air. He smiled widely and his eyes tried to capture everything in front of him. Like a child who had his first Christmas gift.

'Wow...' he breathed out. It's not like he hadn't seen trees in his life at all but all he saw was free. Without walls and just free. Rivaille watched him curiously.

'We don't go on a trip you punk, focus!'

Eren looked back over his shoulder and saw again that unfriendly face.

'Shish! Auruo you really don't have to be so aggressive to him! Just...just let him enjoy the view!'

It was the woman with short blonde hair who slapped him on his shoulder.

'Ah Petra, don't be a killjoy! Just wanna remind him, that's all.'

As they both were arguing Rivaille jumped on one of those horses which Eren don't know where they did come from. The Corporal grabbed another one by the leash to hand it over to Eren who took it from him and quickly jumped on it.

As they rid next to each other silently the Corporal began to speak not facing the young man.

'Auruo is right. Being mesmerized by the beauty of the nature will destroy you. But in all this cruel time one has to find the peace to still bless it, don't you agree?'

'Y-yes totally. I've never been outside of that cage...and seeing all these is...wonderful.'

Rivaille raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes to Eren but not his head. 'Cage you say?'

'You know, those walls which are meant to protect us...are just an excuse of what it really is. In my eyes it is a cage, blasted to be destroyed...oh sorry I got carried away. I shouldn't speak like that...'

'Interesting view. A free opinion is the only thing along with your will that is entirely your own. Keep that in mind and use your tongue in the right moment.'

'Yessir.'

There was so much Eren wanted to say to the other man or ask him but he felt like the Corporal would hit him in the face for babbling to much. Besides It seemed as if the squad leader was not really talkative. Maybe in some special moments but Eren had to admit he really liked listening to him.

_Whoa STOP! Focus Eren! There is no time for something like that! You should listen WHAT he is saying and not HOW he breathes! _

'B-by the way.' He looked quickly to the two soldiers and went on. 'Can I ask where are we going?'

'We go to a hidden castle on the edge of the huge forest. There you will spend some time with us and of course train your powers by my hand.'

Eren nodded. He still didn't know how much he was allowed to talk or to ask and he sure doesn't want to make trouble. As the squad reached the old abandoned castle there was a girl with brown hair and a pair of glasses on her nose who was just rushing towards them.

'OH MY GODNESS! IT'S HIM?!'

'Hanji...' Rivaille murmured without tone. His face turned to Eren was more than confused but suddenly he fell from the horse and was lying on the grass. Surprised he saw the face of the woman who made big eyes at him.

'You are Eren Jaeger, right? Do you feel something?'

'Eh...Hello Ma'am...I'm not sure what I'm feeling.'

They were suddenly surrounded by the whole squad and even some more soldiers gathered around them, blades directed at them. Rather at him. Eren swallowed but reminded quiet. Hanji then stood up and lend him a hand.

'I'm sorry Eren, but that was a test on how you react to sudden raids.'

'Oh...okay.'

She waved at the crowd which immediately dispensed.

'Oh I'm so fired up to see you in your other form! I'm burning to write everything down!'

At this moment Rivaille just placed himself between them and turning her head with his hand to him.

'I know we all are excited but he is under my commando and now we have to clean the castle.'  
'Oh oh oh Rivaille you really brought a nice gift with you! I'll be there when you're done!'

She smiled brightly at him and turned away. After that Eren found himself in cleaner outfit. He wore a white headscarf and a white apron just like the whole squad. He did his best to clean every corner in that dusty castle so he could finally begin to train.

Unfortunately his mind was somewhere else as he saw the corporal in the outfit and how he was brushing the floor. As if he were totally preoccupied with this work. Eren couldn't help but watched him as the squad leader showed him his back.

Eren swallowed hard as his gaze stuck on the rear and knew that his thoughts were dangerous. He watched those long legs and this strong back and then he imagined that hot voice and...

_Oh no...bad idea...just keep cleaning...damn it...I am outside of those walls where titans could attack us at any moment even in this place and what am I doing? I'm dreaming of the corporal._

__He shook his head and polished the wooden table. It was a painful tightness in his pants and he slowly had the urge to panic.

'Jaeger?'  
'Hm?'

'I think you need a break, go outside. 5 min.'  
'Y-yessir.'

Eren was relived and sighed on the inside. He dashed outside and sat himself against the stoned wall. He exhaled heavily and leant his head on the wall. Trying to cover the small bulge he cursed quietly.

_How is this going to work? I swore I wanted to train like a maniac but not in this state!_

As the Corporal was about to clean the windows he saw the young man and raised an eyebrow. His half open eyes totally focused on him. He saw him struggling and cursing and hiding his private part which made the Corporal smirking for a brief moment.

He opened the windows and whistled. Eren's head turned to the direction of the sound and as he saw the Corporal's face his eyes went big. Promptly he stood up and saluted whereas Rivaille waved to him. Eren saw his amused smile because he forgot to cover his part.

_Shit. _

The green eyed boy blushed hard and made his way to the squad leader who was expecting him already. It was the first time since he saw this man that Rivaille was smiling and what a smile that was. His eyes as always but his lips curved into a knowing smile.

For some seconds Eren was stunned by that and stand in the middle of the room. Rivalle walked over to him closed the door and locked it up carefully.

'Sit down.'

Eren did as he was told and waited for the other man. He breathed unevenly and was really nervous.

'You know what control is, right?'

'Uhm...yeah.'

'I doubt that. That's why I want to show you something.'

In less than a second the Corporal sat himself down on the brown haired boy feeling him tense under him. Eren was confused and surprised at the same time. He just didn't know what to do and stared into those gorgeous eyes.

'I don't know what you were thinking but to me it looked as if you're not able to control your desire.'

'Uh...' Eren pressed out. 'That wasn't on purpose...'

He had to shut his eyes as he felt the bottom of the other man rubbing at his groin. Rivaille, meanwhile placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and dug his fingernails through the fabric into his skin.

'You're a real monster. With or without your power but yet so sensitive. Now tell me Eren, are you strong enough to stand my methods?'

Eren whimpered as he felt his bulge growing bigger. It was a wonderful feeling but he didn't dare to do something. But still he wanted to touch his Corporal. The way he smelled and how close his face was.

_Is...Is he testing me...? It is too much...please not...in this way...I feel so strange! What is going on?_

Rivaille watched as Eren's facial expression changed. He looked as he was possessed and before the Corporal could react he suddenly lay on the ground with Eren on top. Those emerald eyes were all hazy and his mouth half open but before he could come closer he shook his head and leant back.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest and even in his head. Now he was fully aware of what he wanted to do and as he looked up at the face of the corporal he quickly bent down.

'S-sir! I'm so sorry...I-I didn't know what came over me...! This will never happen again!'

The squad leader stood up and watched down at the younger man. A sadistic thought came up in his mind and he smiled again. He kneeled down to him and took his chin in his hand mustering those colorful eyes.

'This will be fun. Eren Jaeger you've got lots to learn.'

Eren looked back at him in disbelief. HE thought that this man would beat the hell out of him but he just smiled.

'I knew you would react like that and therefore I wanted to show you something. Looks like you have absolutely no control about your body and your instincts.'

He tapped him on his forehead. 'But you have a strong will. Cling to that and obey my commands and you will be an honorable soldier and maybe a savior to the mankind.'

'There is nothing more I would like nothing better than to kill every one of them...'

'That is my goal, too. Let's share it and wipe those bastards out of history.'

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

I'm still not sure If it should b or better E x R.  
Who is going to be on top? Well...let's experiment :)


	4. Control

Eren panted, his hands between his legs. He bit on his lower lip and shifted his uncomfortable position on the chair while looking out of the window. As rival was finishing his cleaning, Eren had to bring himself under control.

He wondered if the Corporal was angry about the fact, that Eren swooped down on him? It was hard to say because the face of the squad leader hasn't really said much. Besides what has that suppose to mean that he already knew about the reaction?

Erin was suspicious that he will do those tests more often and this one today was just the beginning. Was he really such a sadistic man? Eren had heard about him. The Legendary Lance Corporal Rivaille, the most powerful soldier. A real monster in his job and now Eren was introduced to his hobby that is cleaning. But will those '_methods_' really be like this?

He clenched his teeth. The Corporal didn't send him to the toilet to relieve himself, no, he demanded him to sit quietly on the chair and get him to let this bulge disappear. EASIER SAID THAN DONE! It hurt him and he really was no one to violently prevent such a man's desire. Furthermore it was the Corporal's fault that Eren was now in such a state.

He pressed his legs more together so that they were shaking. Yes, It hurt. The only comfort was that he wasn't able to look at the Corporal's rear which would just worse everything. He sighed unhappily.

Rivaille was nearly done as suddenly the sound of a high-pitched siren penetrated their ears.

'Eren, open the window!'

The green eyed boy nodded and stood up to open the fresh cleaned window. One hand was on the frame whereas the other on his crotch. In no time the Corporal was standing right next to him, his eyes focused.

'TITANS! 3 TITANS ON THE NORTH!'

Eren immediately looked down to the leader who was in deep thoughts.

'I'll go.'

'Wa-'

Within milliseconds he could see Rivaille dashing out of the windows. He landed on the on the ceiling of the section of the castle abreast. The Corporal took off the headscarf, stowing it carefully in his pants. His bored looking eyes focused ahead where the Titans were.

These two giants were stumbling towards the castle and as it seemed both weren't after the humans. Their big eyes just looked at the walls and tried to crush them down.

'Deviant Type, huh?' Rivaille smiled a bit. 'Bastards have brains.'

He stood there on the ceiling and looked around him. Some of members of the squad were hiding in nooks or waiting on their positions. The leader was about to raise his hand as suddenly one soldier was confronting them.

'YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK!' The others were shouting but the wild soldier couldn't hear them.

'The fuck?' He cursed and watched him. Dashing after that guy wouldn't be wise therefore he stood where he was but someone else was about doing it. As his eyes captured the sight of Eren who was jumping out of the window with his equipment half on, his mouth fell open.

Eren was fumbling with his outfit and pushed the button to fly fowards with the help of those 2 hooks which landed right in front of the Titan's feet where the other soldier was cursing at them.

'You big fat bloody murderer!'

It was a young soldier and apparently from the military police. How did he came here without permission? Eren saw how one of those Titan's was looking at the soldier who landed in a tree. His grotesque face smiling widely.

It took the boy with his hands before he could jump away.

'LET ME GO! I WILL CUT YOU INTO PIECES!'

Eren couldn't just sit there on the grass an watching the scene and although his outfit wasn't on him they it should be he used the buttons to jump on the other Titan who was just staring at his fellow. Worse was that Eren hadn't expected the giant hand who had slapped him on the ground again.

He groaned with pain and took his sword in his hand as the giant hand was reaching for him. The Titan made a fist and punched after Eren who could avoid it barely. Because of that attack the green eyed boy lost his swords somewhere where he couldn't reach them.

He looked up an saw as the soldier had been devoured by the other one and made a face of horror.

'Shit...'

Now both of them were looking down to Eren. A mocking smile on their faces.

'EREN! DO IT NOW!'

He turned his head and saw the Corporal on a tree who was nodding at him. Eren understood that reference and bit his hand.

_I have to do it or else I will fucking die! Even If I don't know how this all works...I just won't let this happen to me!_

He imagined the soldier who was eaten minutes ago and soon his anger was boiling through his blood. Steam came out of his body and he felt as he was burning inside. Rivaille was standing not too far away from him and ready to attack If he would fail.

Now, you can show your power, he thought as he took shelter. He watched as another Titan was standing in preference of Eren. The Titan with the shoulder-length brown hair was panting and it looked as he was kinda irritated but as his large green eyes saw those 2 Titans who were immediately about to attack him, he clenched his fist and ran towards them.

Massive tone of meat crushed against each other. The Corporal watched the fight of biting, punching and screaming. His eyes never letting Eren out of sight. As one bit Erin in the league who stumbled back and crashed to the ground.

Eren growled loudly and kicked the one who let him fall against the other.

'EREN! DON'T LET THEM NEAR THE CASTLE!' screamed Rivaille, not sure if Eren even could hear him.

_What? Who is disturbing this peaceful place? I can't see a castle...? Who is this on that tree? _

Eren narrowed his eyes as he looked at the squishy picture before him. He slowly recognized the face as suddenly a giant fist hit his head. Now he saw them. Those ugly Titans. He got furious grabbed the fist and tore of the body. He took the other fist and put it behind the Titans back while the other on was biting his shoulder.

Eren punched the one before him through his neck and turned to the Titan on his shoulder. He growled again like an animal in raving madness. He placed his huge hands on the Titans shoulders and banged his head against that Titan. Eren's claw ripped the neck of that one, too and smashed the flesh behind him.

As he looked at the dead corpses under him his breath couldn't slow down. He was still all fired up and looked for another enemy which was now the Corporal. But as soon as he walked over to the man the other squad members were surrounding him. They threw ropes and chains at him so that he landed again on the ground but this time on his stomach.

Everyone directed his blade on him whereas the enormous Eren was mustering them. Glaring confused he could only move his fingers which were right next to his head.

'You fuckin' monster what wanted you do to the Corporal?'  
'Calm down Auruo!'

Eren heard Petra and Auruo arguing at it felt strange as he recognized their voices. It was as if the blurred atmosphere was gone. His huge eyes captured his leader who was now standing a few inches in front of his nose.

'Be carefull, Corporal! He might bite you, or worse...'

Now Hanji jumped next to Petra. She smiled insanely as she saw Eren like a feast on a silvered plate. She put her arm around Petra's shoulder and made her hand in a fist.

'This is gorgeous! Abnormal and still human! Let me make some tests!'

Auruo spat on the ground and wrinkled up his nose. 'Pff, gorgeous? Are you stupid? This is just another freak that is damned to be killed!'

'Tch, shut up, brainless jerk. He is perfect in every way! Ne Rivaille, try to talk to him! He shouldn't be able to harm you in this state!'

The Corporal put a hand on his waist and raised an eyebrow at the face before him. Big green eyes framed by black wrinkels, hidden under brown hair that covered half of the face. A defiene nose and mouth without lips to show the sharp teeth.

'Why did you turn to me, hm? Did you want to kill me? Devour me?' he murmured as he looked into those green eyes. The expression changed into a somewhat puppy-face. It was as If Eren wanted to show the Corporal the he didn't want to harm.

He remembered hearing people in the courtroom say that he had attacked Mikasa and that was when he tried his best to control him to not attack him. But he still didn't know why he went to the leader, he just knew that he didn't want to hurt him.

His giant head turned slightly to the side as he saw Rivaille reaching out his hand. He placed his chin on the ground and let the man touch his nose. Eren's heartbeat slowed finally down and he was about to close his eyes.

_What thought. Taming a Titan_. Rivaille smirked.

The Corporal felt the hot flesh and heard his breath. Everyone around them remained quiet and ready to attack but not Hanji. She could cry as she saw that. As he turned to Hanji the head got suddenly up and Eren opened his mouth slightly only to let his huge tongue out to lick the Corporal's back.

Auruo was the first who took action. He knew that he wasn'T allowed to kill Eren in his Titan form, therefore nodded to some other members and jumped on his head to miss him a knock out. Eren apparently closed his eyes and let his head fall.

The other members upon his head jumped down as they felt the hot steam. Everyone distanced and watched as the corpse dissolved. Only Eren in his normal form remained from all the blood and the bones. He knelt in the grass, eyes closed and looked as he had taken a refreshing bath.

'And what was that?!' Auruo walked over to Hanji. 'This punk was about to eat him!'

Hanji swallowed hard. 'It may look to you like that but if Erin really wanted to eat him, he would pull the Corporal with his tongue simply into his mouth.' She put her finger on Auruo's nose. 'And that doesn't happen.'

At the time Rivaille took off his jacket and looked at the peaceful boy who opened his eyes slowly. He looked around him in confusion and tried to remember what exactly has happened.

'You come with me.' said Rivaille.  
'Y-yeah...'

That was everything that could come out of Eren's mouth as he fell asleep again. The Corporal sighed through his nose.

_No control over your desires, over your power and even over your emotions. You've got lots to learn. You will receive the perfect punish for your outburst. _

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

souu another chapter is done! Earlier I asked you which way it should be and your answers were really different :D and I still don't know who has to be on top.

Therefore I thought about something to please you all. I do some **top-switching** just to show the other sides how it could be ;)

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Rough yet Sensitive

Rivaille walked towards the castle, calmly. On his shoulder was Eren, handcuffed and half asleep. He even wore a collar around his neck which was made by some members of the squad. It may look strange but this collar had a function.

If Eren would riot, Rivaille just had to push one button on the remote and the collar would crush Eren's neck. Rivaille thought that these collars should be available in the large size for the titans. But who would make the effort to put it on them? It was out of the question.

"Hey wait! Corporal!" Hanji outran to him. "You take Eren back, ne? Can you please do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to look after him until he wakes up! And then you have to ask him about his titan form as quickly as possible!"

The squad leader raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? Isn't that your job?"

He watched her pouting. "You have no idea how fired up I am to do that but I caaaan't! I have a mission and I surely won't be back until he wakes up! And you have to know that he quickly loses some bits of his memory that it is why-"

"I see I see. I don't promise you anything but I will look after him."

Hanji dressed up her glasses and smiled widely at him. "I knew it! After all, you're not as bad you think."

"Whatever."

As the woman finally left him he walked up the stairs to the room on the 5th floor, the ceiling. He laid the boy on the wooden bed and tied his handcuffed wrists to the rods on the bed. As he watched his features he thought that they were totally calm but yet somehow sad.

Rivaille watched closer as Eren suddenly opened his eyes. But the shiny green color in them was dark and lost in thoughts, completely not his normal eyes. The Corporal could watch how the light was filling his eyes slowly and went back to normal.

Eren startled as he saw Rivaille's face. He looked up and saw that his wrists were handcuffed and felt the hard metal around his neck.

"Whoa, what the...?"

Like a scared dog he looked around and recognized that he was in a simple room. His eyes focused again on the face before him. He furrowed and blinked many times. It was as If he had a brainwash.

"Corporal? What...what happened?"

Rivaille took a chair behind him and sat on it. He placed his chin on his hand and mustered the young man. It was remarkable that Eren's body was completely without wounds. He had seen that those titans bit him several times. Well, that must've been the titan power but the boy doesn't really look that fit.

"You don't remember?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"Tell me, what was the last thing you can remember?"

"Everything was red...maybe blood? I heard some voices...and it got very hot..." He touched his head. 'There were a titan, right? Oh no two! And one soldier...he is dead now...'

Suddenly he felt the touch of the Corporal and before he knew what was happening he got slapped harshly on the cheek. Blood began to run down from his mouth corner. As he faced the man again he saw that the Corporal came dangerously close. The squad leader grabbed Eren's wrist and dug his nails into the skin.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

Rivaille didn't answer, instead of, he just punched him into his stomach so that Eren had to cough up his blood. The metallic taste ran down his lungs as he swallowed saliva. Now Rivaille grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to his face.

The eyes of the older man looked deep into Eren's, past the blood on his mouth and the now rosy and swollen cheek. Eren couldn't recognize what expression the man had but it was a mix of anger, sadness and something else?

"You know what you have done?"

"Huh?"

The grasp tightened.

"Your wantonness and your credulity have shown that you're overdriven by your emotions. Why did you have to intervene? I didn't give you any orders to do so!"

"But Corporal! I wanted to save him! I couldn't just stand there and watch!"

"Oh really? But still with your help, he died, didn't he?"

Eren opened his mouth but shut it again. He looked down, ashamed that his help was for vain and he couldn't save this life.

"You're right..."

BAMM. Another slap and Eren looked to the right. Now his other cheek was swollen, too. Rivaille gritted his teeth and his eyes were blazing. He grabbed Eren's face with his hand and forced him to look up.

"Did you always give up so easily? It wasn't ALL in vain. Although you couldn't save him, I was able to see your titan form and with this you have killed those two titans. That means that you protected the castle and with it you saved us some labor."

Eren swallowed his blood and could feel how it burned down his throat. He didn't know If he should be happy about his achievement or not. As the green eyed boy was deep in thought he suddenly felt lighter fingertips of the man in front of him.

"I should punish you for your insolence, you know...physically or mentally?"

Rivaille looked down at Eren's lips and back into his eyes. Erin followed him and soon his heartbeat rose. He didn't dare to breath and inhaled deeply.

"Yes Sir..." He pressed out. "I am taking the full responsibility for my actions."

Rivaille smirked and lowered his head to Eren's neck where he bit into the flesh. Eren pressed his lips together and shut his eyes tight to stop himself from moaning. He felt the tongue of the man rubbing hard against his skin.

He wondered If the Corporal didn't worry about his sudden outburst? What if he changed in no time because of the blood? He couldn't think about this any longer as he had been kissed roughly by the older man.

"hmm..."

Rivaille smirked again. "What was that? Did you say something?"  
He started to tease the boy more with biting and licking his neck and his collarbone which drove Eren crazy. He then took the strings of Eren's unifrom in his left hand, strained them and opened the buttons on his white shirt. As Eren's skin was revealed he let go of them which immediately whipped his chest.

"Ahhh!"

Eren looked down at his body and saw the two red burning stripes. The Corporal walked over him, sat on his groin and looked at the marks. "My my I thought you had the ability to recover quickly, even If you're not in your titan form. I guess I was wrong. Even If I hate violence and I really won't hurt you, I promised to punish you, right?"

"Yes..." It was the only thing that Eren could say right now. He was mesmerized by Rivaille's face and his changing expressions. The man bowed and licked the right mark the way down which made Eren flinch. "You're sensitive..."

Eren gulped and turned his head to the side. A painful bulge was making his groin bigger because of the Corporal's rear. His face turned all red which amused the other man.

"You must feel hot, don't you? Let me help you out of this."

Rivaille thought that it was too easy how Eren was cooperating with him in this situation. The boy didn't struggle nor did he cursed at him. As soon as Eren was half naked in front of the squad leader, Rivaille took off his cloak and opened his white shirt as well.

Finally Eren opened his eyes and as he saw the skin lurking out of that shirt he arched his back and tug on the chains around his wrists. "You're not allowed to touch me yet, Eren. Have some patience."

The man under him nodded eagerly and was ashamed at the same time about his strange feelings towards his leader but it made him happy that the Corporal was going this way to punish him. Rivaille shifted away from him just to open his pants.

"W-wait!" He looked up into the flushed face of Eren and waited patiently. "Corporal...are you really sure you want to do this with...me?"

Rivaille raised an eyebrow. What a strange thing to say. Shouldn't he be the one saying this? Inside Eren everything was filled with doubts. Why should a first class squad leader like him want to do something like that with a lowlife? Did he just want to have some fun with a toy just to throw it to the corner after the playtime?

The squad leader continued to open the button and pulled down the zipper slowly as he spoke. "Why are you asking me that, Eren? Isn't it obvious? Otherwise I would just leave you in this room and I would take a dump or other important things." Eren's eyes went big. "Besides, I wanted to punish you and I don't do things by halves."

He pulled the pants down to reveal the standing member of the chainged one. Eren looked as he might die because of Rivaille's strong gaze. He followed the man's movement by licking the tip of his finger briefly and placing it at Eren's entrance.

He teased the muscles around it and pushed slowly in so that Eren needed to breath in sharply. His body tensed and he struggled with his chains. Rivaille took his time with it using one finger and soon his added a second to scissor the opening.

"Ngh..."

Precum was leaking out of Eren'S tip which wasn't unseen by the Corporal who took some of it between his fingers and pushed them again into the hole. This time it wasn't so rough because of the sticky substance.

Suddenly the darker haired man took his fingers out and opened his own pants. Eren's eyes immediately locked onto the groin before him and he licked his lips. The Corporal freed his own erected member and came closer to Eren's body.

"You know, I wanted to do this to you since I saw you the first time."

Eren breathed out heavily and swallowed again. So the emotions are indeed mutual? His mind went wild and his heartbeat went faster than before.

"Corporal, please...do it to me..." He shut his eyes and whispered. "Punish me."  
He was so full of energy and yet so drained out because of his transformation, but this kind of energy had to go out.

"Gladly."

Slowly almost in slow motion Rivaille entered Eren who groaned in pain. Indeed, he was a virgin and he had absolutely no ideas about this and therefore he had to trust this man showing him how it's really done. Adding to this his instincts were glowing on the inside.

"Hach...ha...ghh..."

He didn't know that this was so painfully therefore the struggling went on and this time much stronger so that Rivaille was slightly concerned that Eren might tear out the rods. He moved his hips forth and back and rubbed his member in those inner walls which made Eren arch his back.

The Corporal placed his hands beside Eren's head and came down to him with his face. He looked him deep in the eyes. "This is a little warning and every time you fuck up, I will tear you in half, so that you won't be able to stand properly, understood?"

The brown haired man nodded and opened his mouth slightly. "Understood. Please Corporal, harder..."  
Rivaille nodded in response and pulled himself out until his tip was again on the entrance just to slam into the younger soldier.

He did it over and over again and searched that special spot inside of him. After some more thrust Rivaille managed to hit it and Eren moaned out loud.

"Oh GOD...AAhhh! Do...it again!"

He thrust into the boy in and out and in and out and every time he hit it, he was able to draw out some pleasant noises from Eren's mouth, punctuated on each hit.

"Corporal...ah...oh Corporal..." Eren moaned out and spread his legs wider. Something inside of him boiling up.

The squad leader took Eren's face in his hand. "You know, I have a name which I might actually like to hear." He licked that blushing ear and whispered into it. "Tell me Eren, what do you want?"

"Ah...Rivaille...harder...faster...hngg!"

The Corporal was pleased and did as he was told. He picked up the speed and used a steady rhythm and thrust hard into that body that was yearning for him. He watched as the boy closed his eyes and something was glistening in the corner of them.

What was going on? Why is he crying? Rivaille placed his hands on Eren's thighs, massaged the skin there and kissed his neck lightly.

"Yes Rivaille...oh yes...I'm gonna...I'm..hach..."

The Corporal exactly knew what Eren was stuttering about and licked him on the cheek. He took Eren's member in his hand and squeezed it one time.

"AH!"

"Eren...I want you to know, that I am the one who will control you. I can't and I won't take your freedom away from you, because you're just like me. A monster." Rivaille started to pant. "No matter...by what method someone will train you, you're still gonna keep this strong will inside...of you."

"hach...ah...yes."

"Now, comm for me."

As Eren heard him saying those words he unloaded his liquid on the Corporal's and his own chest. Soon after him, Rivaille was filling him to the brim. Both now panting hard and focused on their breath.

"Corporal...please...let me touch you..."

Rivaille looked up after his short break and took off Eren's chains. As he opened them with a key and placed them on a little desk beside them Eren instantly swung Rivaille on the bed so that he was now on top.

"Eren, why were you crying?" asked the Corporal, giving him a quiet worried expression from below and blowing the small confidence of Eren away. The younger man shook his head slowly and came nearer towards the face. "I...don't really know."

In one quick movement Rivaille placed his hand at the back of Eren's head and pressed it down so that their lips touched. Soft and carefully massaging each other's skin, afraid to break something. As the parted, Rivaille looked at Eren's marks again.

"I really hate violence, but what can I do If it has to be done?" He kissed them and lay again on the bed, waiting for Eren's turn. "I would love to get to know you, Eren."

The green eyed man blinked down at him. It was strange because he felt as his squad leader would already know everything about him and now even his body parts. Eren thought that he could have said the same thing.

"If you're obsessed with a monster."

"Then you're obsessed with a killer."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.

Yey another chapter! I hope you liked it and you forgive me for my long absence!  
I really had much to do and I was working on this chapter each day so that It would fit somehow.

What do you think?  
More? less? Kinky? Fluffy? Violence? Popcorn?

and thanks for reading and commenting 3  
YOU guys make my day every time!


	6. Misunderstood

"Eren...what are you doing?"

The green eyed man didn't answer instead he just kept on mumbling against the Corporal's neck. He stuck out his tongue and licked hard over the skin.

"mmmh..."

Rivaille blinked and waited patiently. He lay on the side and Eren was right behind him. The arms of the younger man tightly around the Corporal's body and now he was licking the back of the neck. They lay like this for a while and Rivialle was more than curious what Eren was dreaming about.

"Eren? Are you hungry?"

Finally the other man opened his eyes and looked into dark brown hair. His mouth still open and his arms still around the body.

"huh...what?"

Rivaille turned around to face him with his special look. He mustered Eren and his mimic as if he was searching for a sign or something.

"oh...OH..." Eren realized now that he was licking the other man like candy and turned red. He wiped the saliva of his mouth and kept his hands to himself.

"It's okay. I need to know If you're hungry so I can surely crush your throat If you feel the urge to eat human flesh."

Ouch, Eren thought and pressed his lips together. "Sir, excuse me! I-I hadn't the intention to eat you! I swear I'm a normal well...I'm a human being and I don't want human flesh...It's just that..."

He shuffled a bit away from the man to keep a respectful distance and didn't dare to look him in the eye for some reason. "It has been just... I was in a trance and you smelled so nice so I-"

"Just had the appetite to lick me?"

"WHA-! No! It was so comforting that I just had to..."

Eren watched as Rivaille suddenly smirked. "Interesting you did this thing with your tongue more often, hm?"

"What?" Eren was now totally confused. Did the Corporal not trust him? Well, he couldn't blame him for that...

"In your titan form you liked me, too. Do you remember?"

Eren swallowed and tried his best to think about it but there was a strange hole in his head so he just didn't know If he was dreaming or If he had been in a trance again? This damned curse of losing memory annoyed him to the core.

He felt so pathetic for not knowing anything anymore and always messing up the events. Eren wondered what Rivaille was thinking now. Would he tell the others about their state? Or was it just a one-time thing? He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"I'm sorry...I have no idea...I think it happened because of my instincts."

"Instincts, huh?_ yare yare, _you need some mental training. But first, let's eat something."

"Yessir."

xxx

As the Corporal and Eren separated after dressing themselves they found each other again in the big hall in the castle. They sat on different tables to eat. While Eren was with the other squad members, Rivaille was sitting with his allies.

While Eren was watching him from his seat he sensed that the other members were bitching about him behind his back. He caught phrases like "attacked the leader" or "this fucking monster shouldn't be here" and slowly his anger and confusity were boiling inside of him.

Just as he wanted to open his mouth he caught two men glaring at him. Soon there he was surrounded by them who dragged him out. He growled but one was holding him by the neck so that he couldn't breathe.

They called some more members as they stood outside of the castle, near the tall trees of the forest. Those faces were judging him badly.

"What do you want from me?" Eren said with a firm tone and instead of answering him one just hit him hard in his stomach so that he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Damnit...what...was that for?" he choked and looked up.

Eyes filled with contempt focused on him. "You fucking freak, how dare you to attack the Corporal?!"  
Another punch into his stomach and he lay on the grass.

"You're disgusting. A freaking monster! Don't you dare turn yourself into a titan again or else we're going to kill you!"

Eren coughed blood out and protected his body as best as he could while those members were striking at him. He felt several fists on his back, his shoulders and mostly his chest or his neck.

"You...BASTARDS!" he growled loudly and pushed himself to the wall, breathing heavily. "Are you.. Idiots?! I was PROTECTING...them...I didn't kill anyone!"

He swallowed his blood and coughed it out at the same time as someone slapped his cheek so that he turned his head painfully to the side. He wondered that that didn't break his neck.

"SHUTTUP! YOU LET HIM GET KILLED!"

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT HE IS DEAD NOW!"

They were talking about the stowaway policemen who was here without permission and just ran to the two titans. Erin shook his head violently, feeling his ears pulsating. "BULLSHIT! I WAS TRYING...TO PROTECT HIM...!"

Another fist landed directly at his face knocking him nearly out.

"You're a SHAME for the humankind!"

Eren touched his head and swayed to and fro from the pain and the loss of blood. The anger inside of him rose and he bit his lower lip to stand up but failed miserably. He looked up, his sight dizzy but his eyes blazing dangerously at them.

Somehow the troupe got scared and backed off to give him some space. Eren's pulse was sporadic so that he could feel his heartbeat inside of his ears.

"You fucking...bastards..." he coughed out. "It is your fault...that ...that people die! You're just a bunch of COWARDS, giving people false hope!"

The members looked at each other and came back to him. Eren closed his eyes and waited for another wave of pain but nothing happened. They heard someone shouting and the men disappeared. He looked around confused and wanted to stand up to go to the hall but he was too beaten up to move.

Just as he fainted someone lifted him up over his shoulder. Eren somehow managed to recognize the familiar scent and smiled with his broken face. His Saviour dashed quickly towards the next door and didn't close it.

Rivaille sat himself on a chair and placed Eren on the ground right in front of him and right between his legs so that Eren lay his head on the man's thigh. As soon as he heard voices outside of the small room he smirked devilishly. After some seconds he saw that the people came slowly into the room and were looking at the blood on the ground which was guiding them towards the killer.

"C-corporal?!"

Their faces now in horror as they saw the squad leader with Eren. Totally shocked and terrified to the bones they stood there in the doorway not knowing what to do or what to say. Rivaille took one of his blades out which caused the members to panic. He held it in his hand and stabbed into the ground before Eren.

"You filthy monkeys." He didn't show any emotion. His eyes now cold and his voice totally deep.  
"You thought you could get away with this?"

Rivaille sat there on his spot and glared at them with such an intensity that nobody could move. They didn't know If he was a demon but they swore dark clouds were gathering around him.

"How dare you laying a finger on him. By the love of the three goddesses, I will personally pay you back all those wounds you gave him."

"But...Sir!" one managed to press out.

"Shut your ugly mug and don't interrupt me or else I'll slaughter you right on the spot." His voice got deeper than before and caused goose bumps on the skin of the soldiers.

"I will report this accident to your mentors and they will give you your punishment and after that I will fold your bones 20 times. I'm gonna wipe the ground with your faces. Now get out of my view."

"Y-Yes...Sir...!" They bowed down and quickly ran out of the room. As soon as Rivaille was left alone with Eren he smiled softly down at him. He stroked his cheek carefully.

"We will see...who is going to protect who."

They weren't alone for long as suddenly Hanj's head was peeking into the room. As she saw the Corporal her face lightened up.

"Rivaille! Did you scare those soldiers who were crying while running past me?"

"Who else."

"Hm? What the heck happened to him?! My precious experiment!" She knelt down to Eren who was fully unconscious. "Oh my! Luckily he didn't turn into a titan because of that! Let's take him to the nurse!"

"Not necessary. I take care of him."

"Oh really? But you need to report every detail!"

"Don't worry." Rivialle stood up and took Eren over his shoulder. "I'll clean him up."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Long time no sexy!

ehem...I'm so sorry! This chapter should be longer but I was like:

oh no I have so much to do and my family always interrupts me while I'm writing and they aren't allowed to see this and so I just write at 2 am where I am completely at peace but I'm so tired and sleepy and I really wanted to post this because I felt guilty and I wanted to make you happy because It really was long ago and I promised to hurry ooooh and there is my other ff so yeah...gomen! :(

(Oh yeah and I got my high school diploma so I was totally nervous until I got it! Which why I couldn't write either...thanks to depression!)

Thanks for reading 3  
Please keep your angelic patience :*


	7. Trust

As Rivaille walked the stairs up to their room he felt the sudden struggle from the younger soldiers. His grip got tighter around the body but Eren was kinda confused and shaking like a maniac. The Corporal gritted his teeth and slammed the boy to the ground.

It looked as Eren was still unconscious they way how he was lying on the floor with closed eyes. His head moved from one side to the other and his hands were trying to grab something. Rivaille watched him quietly.

_Jeez, you're like a freaking child. _

__"Oi, Jaeger! What's with you?"

But Eren didn't reply. He just stuttered something and was rampant. The scout leader sighed through his nose and took a rope out of his side pocket. He placed his foot on Eren's forehead to confuse him and as the boy was quiet he quickly took the opportunity to chain him.

_First a collar and now a rope. Do I need a cage or what? _

Rivaille bowed down and with one movement he hovered Eren over his shoulder, face down. The boy was finally calm and hummed something to himself while the Corporal placed him on the bed. He locked the door and placed the remote on the small desk.

As he put his emerald colored cloak on the chair he heard the boy humming to himself louder. His head immediately turned to the side, looking at the chained human being that was covered in blood and bruises.

"ah...ah...Corporal!" Eren finally opened his eyes and as he looked down he was more than confused. "What...uh...why did you..."

"You misbehaved."

His green eyes now onto the elder's face which was coming nearer to him. Eren shifted in his lying position and clumsily got up to sit. Rivaille meanwhile sat next to him and grabbed his hair harshly.

"Oouch..!"

Eren blinked and closed his eyes. He knew that the leader would punish him for every misbehave he would do but this wasn't fair. He didn't do anything wrong so why the rudeness? Rivaille watched his face which was covered in his own blood. Out of his mouth and his nose and even on his temple.

Bruises and wounds were on his cheek and down to his neck which made Rivaille to wrinkle his nose in displease.

"What happened to you?"

Because of the painful position Eren needed to swallow his saliva and blood first before he could even answer.

"I...let...this happen...It's my fault..."

In surprise he saw tears gathering in the corner of Eren's eyes which he tried to suppress. He remembered everything the soldiers have said to him and the fact that they were right, gave him more than heartache.

He wanted to change something, he wanted to save the man and demonstrate that he was able to be the hope which Pixis talked about. He felt such a shame and such a disappointment which made him only angrier.

"I...couldn't do anything! And those...bastards...I tried my best..." He swallowed again and clenched his eyes tightly. "I tried my best to believe in humanity...but what is humanity...If I can't...even build on people...around me? I was scared...suddenly that I..might turn into a Titan...and-"

Another yank and Eren was cut off.

"Would you stop with the whining? Dammit, you're like a child which was bullied by some idiots. Do you let those words get to you?"

Eren felt how the grip on his hair got softer and how Rivaille's tongue suddenly licked off the blood on his temple. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to breath.

"It is a shame that you can't represent the respect you need to and that is why such bastards are able to attack you so easily."

He yanked Eren's head to the other side and kissed his tear which was about to run down the younger's cheek.

"R-Rivaille-san...I was about to-"

"Lose control. What a dangerous thought. You were defenseless because you thought you would just go berserk, huh? Get a grip on yourself and think about your strong will. You're not monster only because of your power but still because of your strong will to achieve your goal."

He let go off Eren's hair and kissed him on the neck which made the green eyed boy to hitch his breath.

"I put my faith and my trust in you...and I swear you better not make me regret it."

The younger nodded shyly and felt those soft lips grazing over his skin, leaving goosebumps. He realized that he was still chained and sighed. Suddenly the Corporal stopped and walked over to the small desk next to the bed. He took out some bandages and a white towel which he sprayed some fluid on it.

"Say Eren.." began the squad leader as he rubbed Eren's wounds with the towel. The younger flinched a bit from the burning pain but was fully attentive.

"Will you obey my orders next time correctly? If not, I will summarily bite off your neck."

Eren gulped but smiled softly. He felt so happy that this man, who was cold as the hardest winter, gave him faith and trust, was caring after him like a real lover. If he could say so.

"I wouldn't mind that..."

"What was that?"

"I sear it!"

Rivaille didn't miss that line and smiled devilishly. It was a strange relationship that these two had and even the Corporal didn't really knew what it was.

"If you don't mind me biting your neck off, so I think you don't mind If you could take care of this?"

He pointed down and as Eren watched at what his finger was pointing, he blushed. Quickly, he looked into the Corporal's eyes which was calm and without any disinterest. The green eyed boy wasn't sure If his leader was joking or If he was serious.

But as he saw those eyes and the he felt the desire in his own pants he knew he wanted it, too. Now it was the time for the right question jut to not make an idiot of himself.

"I...would gladly... take care of it...If you could untie me?"

Now he saw that rare smile of the man before him and every single time he got the chance to see it he just was stunned. It was as If the man was transformed into another personality. How could a rude badass turn himself into a soft human being.

"Of course I can."

He came closer to Eren as If he was hugging him and lose the tight not behind Eren's back. This way Eren was able to smell that familiar scent of him and got all dizzy. As soon as he felt the rope loose he pressed his hands on the Corporal's chest to press him on the bed.

Eren was surprised himself that he was able to touch the man like that. The respect he had for him was immense and that was why he was always so shy to even give him the hand. But there were times when Eren felt this strong dominant urge to do something to the leader.

He let his hands shyly over that chest and gulped again. It was so strange because he never knew how much he was allowed to do and he didn't want to do anything false. His eyes met the elder ones. Rivaille just placed his arms behind his head, grinning at him.

"Was that all of your _power_?"

"Rivaille-san...I beg for your permission to have my way..."

"Permission is given."

Eren smiled at him which amused the man even more. He bowed down to him and kissed his neck and sucked at the man's jaw. Eren wondered If the Corporal would make some noises just like he did? Of course not such pathetic whimpers like he did Eren thought.

He pressed his hands harder onto the chest and slowly traced a line downwards to the waistband. Then he pushed up the white shirt and exposed some hard abs of Rivaille's stomach. He bowed down again and kissed them. His tongue licked over them as his hands were busy to open the pants.

Finally he heard some noises from the Corporal. Hot noises like sighing in enjoyment and light groaning. As he opened the pants and freed the proud standing member he had to look inward. Rivaille then balanced his upper body by resting on his elbows as he looked at Eren in amusement. He titled his head to the side.

"What? Can you handle it?"

Eren nodded eagerly and placed his hands on the Corporal's thighs as he lowered his head down to take the member slowly into his mouth. He had never done this before but hearing his leader groan was a good sign to keep on moving.

Eren suddenly remembered that this thing which he had in his mouth was inside of him. This huge thing and he loved every minute of it. It was now his turn to please the Corporal. He mouthed his mouth to the tip and licked around it which made the man sigh out loud.

This encouraged the younger one who was licking all the way around the tip and even the slit while he bobbed his head up and down slowly.

"haaach...that's good..." he heard his leader moaning which made him even more fired up. He kept the rhythm until he noticed that the Corporal's hips were bucking up to meet his mouth. He moved his own head now faster and started to suck at the member.

He could taste the white substance on his tongue as he continued and suddenly two hands buried themselves in his hair. The Corporal now exhaled unsteady and moaned again which was pure music to Eren's ears.

As he wanted to take the member deeper into his mouth he was pushed away. He looked at the man who was panting and pointing with his finger at Eren's visible crotch.

"You wanna have some fun too, huh? Open them."

Eren quickly opened his own pants and took the zipper down as Rivaille placed his hands on Eren's hips just to fling him around. They were in that position where both of them could please the other with his mouth because their member's were right in front of their faces.

"ah...Rivaille-san...do you really want to...It's dirty...you probably don't like it."

"Shut up, Jaeger and don't complain. You have no idea what I like..."

In the next moments both men were pleasing each other in this position by licking and sucking each other's manhoods which drove both of them to their highest point. As they finished each other of they lay next to each other in a comfortable hug.

"Uhm...Rvaille-san? Mind If I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"You know, you always talk about control and I asked myself for how long...are you...um are able to keep it?"

Eren almost got a heart attack as the Corporal laughed. It was a cheerful yet a deep laugh which vibrated in Eren's ears.

"You have no Idea, Jaeger. A cool mind a thrill of anticipation for what I'm going to do later are the two things I need to control myself."

Eren nodded and laid his head on the man's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Which anticipation did he mean? Eren smirked to himself.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

wuhuu another chapter! It is so weird that my mind is always like: yeah think about the plot and then think about good rough shit with blood wraahhhh and violence but then I tend to be all fluffy and emotional :D love for everyone 3

I hope you enjoyed the messy thing and thanks for reading!  
oh and If you want it kinky, just say which _**position**_ (hahaha...ehem...)

:)


	8. Experiment 1 - FAIL?

There was a knock on the door and as Eren squirmed under the sheets of the bed he kinda missed a certain warmth. He shifted in his position and peeked through one eye and he saw that the place next to him was empty.

So the Corporal did head off first. Of course, Eren thought. He is squad leader and has more important things to do than snuggling with him in a bed. As the knock got louder and a familiar female voice was being heard, Eren immediately jumped out off the bed.

Of Course! Today was the day when Hanji would like to begin her experiments with him in his titan form. He was all fired up to start them but today he was just so sleepy that his eyes were only half open. He got the expression of the Corporal, only softer. _Million times softer_.

"Jaeger, are you awake?"

"Y-yes...just a second please!"

As Eren fell over his clothes he awkwardly stood up and got dressed. HE opened the door and looked into the face of the woman who would do experiments on him. Her eyes were shining with joy and she had such an honest smile but somehow creepy.

He knew about that woman. Hanji was the one who was totally in love with titans. She was on a psycho level with the Corporal. But she had much more fun in playing and then killing. It was really strange.

"Ah finally! Come, come! Let's get going!"

She took his hand and dragged the boy after her to an open field near the castle. It looked like a training camp but something was foul. Instead of training soldiers, there were some Titans, nailed to the ground or hung up on some strange looking apparatus.

"woah..." Eren was surprised at the sight which Hanji heard. "Oh, you like it? Oh I knew it! Wait till I show you something!"

In no time she let go of his hands and dashed towards one of the Titans who was pinned on the ground. His head promptly looked at the woman who jumped on top of him. It began to struggle and snap at her which doesn't work because only his head was free.

Eren watched as Hanji placed her hand on his nose and how she gently stroked it. The Titan froze and looked at her with big hungry eyes. Suddenly something inside of that Titan snaps, and drove him into a sleep status.

"See that?" Hanji said as she looked over to Eren who was not sure IF it was a good idea to raise a titan into a giant pet. He saw how the titan opened his eyes and looked kinda angry at the woman.

"Oi, be careful!" Eren shouted but Hanji didn't react to him. Even the other soldiers that were guiding looked at her witch panic in their eyes. They should know her actions, but every time she was doing something like that, something always could go wrong.

Just in time when the titan opened his mouth to bite her arm off, she simply kicked his cheek so hard that his head turned completely to the side.

"Such adorable and sharp beings, ne?"

"M-miss, that thing wanted to bite you!" Eren managed out. If he was in her place, he would kill and wouldn't lose any moments like this. Was she out of her mind?

"Don't worry! I just showed you an example! That titan, however was a normal one without special abilities, had the skill to turn me into thinking that it was calm just by stroking it's nose. It used his instinct! Which is why I have found out that even the dumbest titan can show his special movements to trick a human, you know?"

"uhm..I yeah I think so..."

This woman was crazy, he thought. She played with the Titants in some strange ways which would give her the results. Eren wondered If she would do the same with him? On the other side it was admirable to see her without any fear. She was a top killer besides Rivaille.

"So, are you ready?" Eren nodded. "Fine. First tell me, can you control yourself in your titan form? How long are you able to do it?"

"Well...I turned myself into Titan, I guess like 4 times? At least I think so. I just remembered the last time when I did so. It's kinda difficult because of my amnesia." Eren made a face and cursed his father inwardly.

"I see. Just wait for my partner an we can begin. You know, Ravioli uhm sorry, Corporal Rivaille will be my assistent. I think you know why?"

Eren nodded again. "Yes." It was bad feeling knowing, that the man he slept with was able to kill him in less than a second if he would go berserk. He knew that the Corporal was a man with a heart made out of stone, but what was this relationship with him? Was he still able to do it?

Something inside of Eren wished he wouldn't but on the other hand he knew that that was the Corporal's job. Hanji looked at Eren's collar which the boy himself didn't notice.

"You still have it! Looks good on you!" She smiled widely while Eren was just grinning awry. "This is so exciting to me! Seeing you in your titan form! There is so much to learn about this lovely beasts, don't you think so? I mean to understand what you kill and how."

"Ma'am, to all respects I detest those things yet I have one of them inside of me, strange isn't it? But I would die to learn more about them."

Hanji's face lit up more If this was even possible in her state.

"You do?! Oh my what a blessing! I can talk you to death about this topic If you want! Just come in my office after your break and I can teach you some lessons!"

"As long as the boy will be able to think straight."

Both heads turned to the voice which appeared next to them. Rivaille looked as always. Not happy not sad but always somehow annoyed and bored to death.

"Corporal!" The woman with glasses greeted him cheerfully. "Of course he will, what makes you to think so absurd?"

The squad leader tipped with his finger on her forehead. "Because I know, that you know too much which made you abnormal."

Hanji just smiled at him and walked over to to a marked spot on the ground. She placed Eren on it and stood some meters frontal to him. Meanwhile the Corporal tied some ropes around the woman's waist and dashed away with the ends in his hands. Eren watched them and gulped. What in the world was this woman thinking?

"Are you ready, Eren? You can turn yourself now into a titan and don't think of hurting me! I'm assured thanks to Rivaille-kun."

The Corporal didn't make any face. Erin was surprised at their behavior. Hanji seemed to love working with the Corporal and she treated him like a good old schoolfriend. Eren nodded well- behaved and bit his arm so that blood dripped to the green ground.

He stood there bleeding, but nothing was happening. All three were waiting but it remained without any action.

"What's wrong?" He heard Hanji but Eren didn't know the answer. "I-I don't know...I don't feel anything!"

He looked at his arms which was bleeding on several openings because of his biting but It hadn't any effect. Come on, Eren growled. Why isn't it working?

As he stood there without any progress, the soldiers around them were getting impatient. They didn't trust him. Mostly because he hadn't seen him in that form and others just had this uncertainly hate against him.

"Don't sweat it out!" Hanji called but Eren got already nervous. It drove him desperate that he didn't know what to do. Those two right now were expecting much of him and not only them and what was he doing? Nothing.

"Dammit!" he whispered. He watched as Riaville walked towards him and he gulped hard. The Corporal pulled his hair forth to connect their noses. He looked im him deep in the eye.

"Pull yourself together and use some pressure or I will. Remember those bastards that beat the shit out of you? Now close your eyes."

Eren did as he told and listened to his squad leader.

"They beat the shit out of you because you're weak. They saw you as a target and used your weak spots and that's how it is. Remember that hate you felt back then and use it now. Release your anger."

"Yes."

The Corporal just jumped back to his place and let Eren in his thoughts. At first it was quiet. Awfully quiet but then everyone watched as Eren clenched his hands into fists. Hanji frowned and locked back to Rivaille.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"You wanted his form, here it goes."

The boy got deep frown wrinkles and suddenly hot air was gathering around him that even reached to Hanji and Rivaille.

It drove Eren crazy. Those words and the pictures he saw. It was as If they were vanishing in the time he laid together with the Corporal in that bed. But now he remembered every little detail. It rushed back to him like a lightning and that was it.

A loud BOOM and a 15m tall Titan were standing right before them with closed eyes. The soldiers around him which had prepared a giant net made out of metallic fibers were waiting for their orders.  
As Eren opened his eyes he growled loudly so that everyone had to cover their ears.

The giant looked around and as he spots the two human beings he knelt down to growl at them. Hanji was happy but Rivaille eyed him suspiciously. He saw the wrath in his eyes and was ready to attack him at any moment.

"Eren? Eren, do you hear me? It's Hanji Zoe! How do you feel?"

As Eren's face got close to the woman, Rivaille just tightened his grip around the ropes. He watched her with his big green eyes and snarled. It seemed that he was struggling with himself wherever he recognized people or not.

Suddenly he placed his hands on his head and buried his head into the ground. For some time it remained quiet again.

"Woah, what is going on, Eren?" Hanji tried to talk to him and stepped closer that was when Eren lifted his head to look at her. He ram his fists beside the two and roared loudly. The soldiers began to throw the metallic net over his head but Eren quickly got up and tossed it aside like a little leaf.

That was when Rivaille pulled Hanji to him. He untied her and dashed towards Eren who was rushing into the forest. Hanji just stood there and watched after them.

"Was...was he crying?"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Stupid auto correct wants to change **Eren** into **Erin **(in case you find that name in the text :D)

So yeah, I put some chili into this drama and thought, why not?  
I still need to continue the manga because I stuck at chapter 40. hehe

I know my chapters aren't long but that's just my type ;) I try to mix everything in time, ya know?

Thanks for reading 3 *sighs* I love you all!


	9. Breakdown

"Freaking brat, where the hell do you think you're going?" Rivaille was cursing to himself as he dashed after Eren who was running towards the forest.

He saw how the giant creature was roaring in the middle of nowhere. It punched his fists against the trees and stomped with his feet to the ground. The noise drew attention to other titans and Rivaille almost thought he should call a troup but he watched as Eren dismantled one after another. There were at least nine of them but Eren managed it all.

It was a massacre of giant meat and piles of blood. Eren saw he killed them all and puffed through his opened mouth which was blurred in blood. He touched his head again tore his hair out and bowed down to It's knees. Rivaille managed to land on one of those giant trees and watched him witch a raised eyebrow.

He just expected Eren to have this kind of an outburst but he wasn't sure If he would attack Hanji just like he wanted to attack the Corporal once. A strange noise came suddenly out of the giant Titan. It sounded like a low-pitched sigh.

"Perfect. A pubescent titan." The Corporal crossed his arms. This boy could be more troublesome than he thought. He watched as the giant somehow shrunk and how the flesh on the neck tore. Eren inside, was struggling with himself.

All the pain from that day when his mother died rushed through his veins and pictures of sadness were before his eyes. He remembered Rivaille's words the moment when he wanted to turn into a titan. He should remember the pain and the insults he received from the beating.

That was what Eren did. He remembered it all, pressed it down to his heart and used his anger and despair to unleash the monster inside of him. It was an act of necessity because his instinct told him to defend his weak human side and therefore the titan came up to protect him.

Eren realized that the mental pain drove him crazier than the physical one he obtained. It was indeed crazy but he was kind of happy that he didn't harm anyone. The anger inside of him could wipe the whole place and that's why he just ran away to cool down somewhere else.

He needed to break out of this form and control himself. He did his best to break through the meat and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Quickly, he stumbled out of it and landed on the ground. For some seconds he needed to find himself as he noticed that his head spinning.

Just as he took his first step he felt some pain and fell on his knees. He was sure that he'd been kicked in the guts and groaned in pain. He raised his head and looked into the face of his minder. His big green eyes half open that were asking him why he did that and his mouth was open and even his lips were shaking.

The look on his face he was very wracked. He knew that he fucked things up and was just staring sadly into the dark eyes of the Corporal. He wanted to show him his ability to keep his control but he just did the opposite thing.

He was ashamed of himself and felt so pathetic to sit there on the ground like this before the Corporal. Speaking of exterminating every titan and then lying on the ground almost crying was no help. Revaille watched his face as he saw tears gathering in the boy's eyes.

He remembered seeing Eren like this before but with one difference. Into the court, Eren was looking at him just like now but his eyes were angrier and these here were just a big "_sorry_".

Something inside of the man clicked as he looked down at the boy. It was obviously that Eren was devastated and he had just landed his hand to make him feel even worse. But the pain was a method to train someone, right?

This has been always Rivaille's thoughts but as he looked into those watery eyes he realized that this boy needed something else besides discipline. Something that maybe the Corporal could give him. He grasped the younger male and hugged him tightly.

"_H-Heichou_..."

He heard Erin swallow and felt how the boy buried his face into his neck. His breath was uneven and his body all stiff but his arms were tightly around the Corporal's body who was waiting patiently. It was kind of dangerous to stand there in the middle of the forest where titans could just attack them. But because of the dead corpses of the finished one the smell was deterrenting.

"How irritating..." He murmured which caused Eren to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't dare. He then put his arms down and took a little distance.

"Better?" The older male mustered the other one's face who was trying to pull himself together.

"Yeah..."

"Freaking brat." The Corporal sighed out. "Running into the forest and standing there like dope addict after the glow. Without equipment, you're an easy meat."

"I know...I'm sorry...this has been stupid I just..."

"Save it for later. First we need to get back."

Eren nodded and was surprised with how much facility, the Corporal could grab him and put him over his shoulder. He fired his ropes and flew in the direction of the castle. Somehow Eren feared that his minder would plan a nice long punishment in his mind. But Eren was now in a miserable state and somehow even didn't mind it anymore.

If the physical pain could erase the mental one he would be happy. Right now he just felt disappointment and loneliness. He hasn't seen Mikasa and Armin for quite a while and even if his half-sister was looking after him like a mother he just crave for someone who would care after him.

Of course there was this strange relationship he had with the Corporal. But does this man have any emotions towards him? The horniness was mutual, that was sure but what about love? Was this man able to feel something like this or is he the kind of person who just lives by himself not caring about other people.

There was so much he didn't know and so much he was burning to ask but was just afraid of the answers. Maybe the situation leads to the point where he was filled up with so much hate that he didn't even thought about the peace and the love he was actually aiming for.

Finally they made it back to Hanji who had a worried look on her face. She ran up to them and hugged both tightly. Whereas Rivaille was standing there, Hanji just took Eren of his Shoulder and held him by the shoulders.

"Eren! How are you? Do you feel alright? Do you need something? Have calmed down, wait wait wait we should quit for today! You can come to my office and tell me everything later, alright?"

All Eren could do, was nodding. Hanji then turned to Rivaille an touched his nose with her fingertip.  
"How dare you to interfere my experiment! It's your fault that it turned out like this! Hate should never be an option to release his powers! I don't know yet how much he keeps inside of his mind but we should take it slowly! Eren's powers can destroy so much if we challenge it this way!"

Hanji wasn't shouting nor was she whispering. But she had this glare that spoke more than her voice. Eren now understood why those two could get along so well. They both are kind of creepy, obsessed with something and crazy killers at the same time who can bear their behavior.

Hanji was just someone who could show everything by her emotion whereas Rivaille was calm as always. Just like in this situation. He looked her deep in the eyes, expression unchanged.

The Corporal nodded. "Yes, I understand. But without my interference, there wouldn't be any results. On the other hand I know that hate isn't suitable to release Jaeger's powers but It's necessary to release it sometimes so that his mind can be cleared, don't you think?"

"Yeah I know." Hanji grabbed him by his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I appreciate your work but I think you need to be more gentle with him. He is not a toy you can play with nor a machine in which you can type random orders, Rivaille. He's still a kid, don't break him."

She let go of him smiled like nothing ever happened and turned around. The Corporal looked after her, suddenly deep in thoughts.

"Uhm..._heichou_? I'll be in my room then...writing the results and everything I know..."

He looked at his minder from the side and noticed that he was somewhere else with his thoughts. As Eren spoke to him he just nodded slowly. "Yes." He didn't even give him a glance and walked away, leaving Eren behind. "I hope I don't."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

long time no punch! I hope this won't turn out into a depressive-drama story :D

thanks for reading 3


	10. A lot to Discuss

Eren watched as the female before him looked through her papers. He was in Hanji's office that kinda looked like miniature library. In the corner of the room stood a recreated skeleton with many marks carved in its bones.

Those marks were cut in with the blade of their sword, demonstrating the result of every hit. The boy's eyes followed them part by part and stood still as he looked at the neck. He remembered the scene in the court and wondered. He went berserk twice and yet no one was doing something about this.

Well that was a lie, he was beaten up by the people he used to safe and what was about the Corporal? He was sure that this man would be the death of him but in the past time he hadn't done anything to him except physical pain.

But he was fully aware of the fact that Rivaille would kill him. Wasn't that messed up? Both felt attracted to each other and yet one was commissioned slaying down the other one. When It came to the part, would Rivaille carry it out?

"So Eren...I'm prepared now. Tell me what happened and take your time with it!"

Hanji beamed at him trying her best to comfort the boy with pleasant gestures. He smiled weakly back at her and gathered his memories. It always gave him a headache when It came to gather his memories right before when he turned into a titan.

"I remember...how the Corporal told me to focus on my experienced pain. That's when I felt this immense wave of anger and...hatred and I felt like it would eat me alive! I just wanted to destroy something...pressing everything out...crashing something around me..."

He swallowed hard as his throat was suddenly dry. He didn't want to make himself look like a monster out of control. "That's when I just saw red and I guess It was the time I turned into a titan?"

He looked at her whereas the woman was nodding. A deep worry wrinkle between her brows and It made her look like she was the same level as the squad leader.

"I knew it..." she whispered as her eyes straitened. "The anger was the trigger of your transformation. You felt the need to do something and that was why It worked out."

She stretched her arm and touched Eren's hand, looking him seriously in the eye. "Never use that again. Hate and anger can destroy you in your titan form and even make you lose your sanity. Promise me that you'll never let you down because of this, okay?"

Eren nodded. What a childish thing to do. He just went after his emotions, not even thinking what would happen if he lost it completely.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll do my best!" But was it really so ease to just lock this kind of pressure away?

"Good. I know It's not easy for a titan to calm down but I have faith in you Eren. Don't get the wrong idea of thinking that experiment failed! We discovered, that you need a reason to transform. Something inside that tells you when to use your power in every situation. Where ever it's because of your emotions or because you have to save yourself. Just so you know, now tell me what happened afterwards?"

"Uhm okay...so uh as I felt this anger and I saw you I couldn't do anything else than running away because I didn't want to hurt you so I ran away and-"

Suddenly he felt two arms around his neck. He blinked before he realized that Hanji was hugging him over the table. "I knew it! You're not hopeless! You used your human brain to protect me and your instinct to run away to wreak it!"

She let him go and smiled even brighter while writing everything down. Eren watched how fast she filled the papers with her notices. "Please continue while I'm writing everything down!"

Eren nodded and went on. He told her about his ramp in the forest and how he managed to fight against other titans, not really knowing when and how he survived this. Of course he let out that part with the Corporal.

A propos Corporal, what was the first class titan killer doing now? He looked so thoughtful and concerned about something as he was planing a murderous act or something. After all he was Eren's minder but not his babysitter. Eren sighed which was noticed by Hanji.

"Is there something concerning you? You can always come talk to me, you know?"

"Thank you Ma'am, I was just...wondering about everything...and It really annoys me that I don't know that much. Those freaking holes in my memory are messing everything up!"

"Yeah that's quite troublesome..." she responded. "Though, It will cost some time and many nerves, I'm sure we will find the answer. Besides, we still have your key. "

Hanji folded her hands and stared at the table. She blinked several times before looking back at Eren, a childish expression. "Do you want to learn more about titans?"

xxx

Warm tea in a cup on a cleaned table. Rivaille had one leg above the other, arms folded as he was waiting patiently. It has been a long time since he had a meeting with Erwin. However the taller male said it was out of an important reason to sit together.

As Erwin entered the room, Rivaille wasn't looking at him. The cup of tea seemed to be more important than the other person. The blonde tall squad leader sat himself right in front of the Corporal.

"It's good to see you, Levy. How's the progress?"

"Good to see that you're not dead, Erwin." He took a sip. "I can't really say If I'm seeing a progress or not, but one thing is sure, it's damn slow."

Erwin nodded to himself as he poured tea into his cup. "What about the boy and his condition?"  
Rivaille kept a straight face while thinking about what Hanji said to him. The first time he saw Eren, he just wanted to train the boy like a dog.

Using him eventually as a punch bag and teach him how to function but that was then when he felt some attraction towards the green eyed boy. He saw the fire in those eyes. The strong will to keep his promise and more importantly, Eren reminded him of himself.

"He's pretty messed up, both his mind and his body but he is trying hard although I'm not satisfied with the situation."

Erwin looked at the man before him. Searching for some disgust in his eyes. "I can imagine that. Jaeger's amnesia is bothering which we should first eradicate."

"Indeed. His father left him a nice gift after disappearing." Rivaille sighed annoyed.  
"So, I think you have already a plan?"

"Yes. An order from Pixis. The boy needs to be brought into shape. Afterwards we will give him his key back and he should be able to make his way to the Doctor's basement while being protected by us."

The Corporal clicked his knuckles. He was now in a predicament. On the one side he would like to violate Eren to make a real soldier out of him but on the other side he didn't want to break him. By the time he noticed that the boy had his weak moments which only made it worse for the Corporal.

"Levy, I know you're doing your best but I still need to know how much time you need to take action?"

Rivaille thought about it and ground his teeth in his closed mouth. Eren turned into a titan only twice and the result of experiment wasn't that unexpected. He realized by now that it was his fault that Eren ran away.

Thinking the boy would use the anger to power up an use it smart afterwards, was a bit too much to ask for. Who would have thought the boy would have a mental breakdown? After all, Rivaille thought he was experiencing in pain. Maybe he should be easier on Eren?

He made a slight face. It wasn't his best feature to be kind. "It depends on the boy and I think we need a heck of time to make him stable."

"I thought so, too. It's the best thing to prepare him. Our next mission has to be successful with a less death rate than, when Jaeger had to move the giant rock."

They continued to exchange their experiences on both sides. While Rivaille was telling him about the castle near the forest, Erwin told him about Pixis' purposes and the situation with the people inside behind the walls.

After the long meeting Erwin went back while Rivaille was heading towards Hanji's office. As he came nearer he saw how Eren came out. Surely, Hanji had lots to tell him, the Corporal thought. Eren's eyes met his as he heard footsteps.

He saluted him immediately while Rivaille came closer to him. The higher ranked male used his arm to touch Eren's shoulder who somehow managed to back away from the man. Using his own arm's to protect his head.

The Corporal raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth as a certain person ran in front of Eren, arms streched out, bawling. "MY POOR BABY BOY EREN! I'm HERE FOR YOU!"

He looked at the person's nameplate and blinked. "Jezebel Strike?" He asked. "You're one of the viewers, huh?"

The person nodded and turned around to Eren who still bent over. "That was stupid of you to go on a rampage out in the woods with no gear!"

Eren blinked at the viewer and opened his mouth not sure what to say. Same went with Rivaille. That was then when the security ran to the trio, grabbing and dragging the viewer behind the curtains who gave Rivaille a serious face a la don't-be-too-rough-on-my-baby.

Both men looked at each other until Riaville shook his head. "Fans..." He looked down to Eren.  
"What are you doing?"

Eren gathered his thoughts and straightened his body slowly. "Uh I'm...well that was a reflex." He blushed. The Corporal could imagine that Eren finally understood his methods and made a second try. He placed his hand on Eren's shoulder who twitched a bit.

"This time I'm not punishing you. I'm taking full responsibility for the experiment. After all it was my cause to make you like this. Therefore I'm apologizing."

Eren blinked several times as he listened to the Corporal's voice. This was quite unexpected. He didn't know what to respond and just stared at his minder.

"I bet you had a lot to talk about with Hanji. Now let's head back to our room, I want to give you something. "

He pulled Eren down with one hand on his shoulder as he pressed his mouth against the boy's ear.  
"A nice redemption."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

soo dudines and dudes! (Do male human beings even read my stuff? Whatever...)

As always, I hope you liked it and I hope haven't irritated you with that one little scene at the end!  
I have never done something like this before, including my readers into my story but  
somehow I find it interesting!

I imagine you all like this: I post a chapter, that works like a film inside your head while you're reading it. And you just sit there and imagine every step. But to me It's more like this:  
People come to a theater, the , sit down and watch the play as the characters are the actors!

(Yeah I'm a freak I know)

After reading some reviews, sometimes strange scenarios are making their way through my mind  
which led me to the point where I wanted to incorporate **JezebelStrike **into the story!****

(Thanks for being my subject of experiment and I hope I didn't disappoint you :)

Geeeeez this chapter took more time than It actually should *frowns*  
Therefore I wanted my lovely readers to give a nice smut scene in the next one :

Thanks for reading :*


	11. Soft Method

Eren looked into the Corporal's eyes, totally mute. It was already dark outside and most of the soldiers were already in their barrack and he was here with his _Heichou_, waiting patiently what is going to happen next.

He felt drained out, physically and mentally and was kinda irritated because of the situation. He waited for the Corporal to do the first step, because after all the man stood over him and Eren was his property. He couldn't do anything without the permission of this man.

If Rivaille hadn't beet the crap out of him in the court, Eren would be now in the hands of the military police and only god knows what those guys would do to him. They have been talking about body inspections, which made Eren shiver. He knew that those guys actually hated him more than some people here in the Scouting Legion.

He owed this man so much and yet he had no idea what to do. As the Corporal went ahead silently, Eren promptly followed him like a puppy. That was when Eren noticed something. Everyone knew that he wasn't fully able to control his powers and yet this man let him sleep under the roof.

He realized that Rivaille maybe had some hope in him, or maybe it was just his duty to seduce the boy so that he couldn't transform? After all, even Petra said that the short guy wasn't the ideal hero everyone wished for. To the contrary, he heard that the Corporal was a famous underground criminal. Eren was dying to know more about this man but he was so like a sealed book with heavy metal on it. Unlike Eren.

As they entered the room, the Corporal let Eren in and closed the door. He watched the short man, taking off his emerald cloak off as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Eren." The Corpoal began slowly and the boy's immediately swallowed hard. Although he heard him saying something about a 'redemption' he sure was nervous. "Take off your Shirt."

"Yes Sir."

The man turned around, taking off his 3D maneuver gear and placing it on the table. He mustered the boy before him and seemed to be in the thoughts. He was kinda upset about the fact that this boy could actually make him softer.

"How do you feel?"

"Uh...I'm a bit tired, Sir."

"Lay down, on your stomach."

Eren blinked and hesitantly did as he was told after removing his white shirt. He turned around and lay on his stomach, face down in the pillow. He heard footsteps coming near to him and suddenly felt pressure on his back. The Corporals sat himself down on the younger male's back and stared and at him.

The boy swallowed hard and turned his head slightly to look with one eye behind him at the man. This one placed his hands on the back and started massaging him. Rivaille knew himself that he wasn't able to that soft but the boy jut triggered something inside of him.

Eren just closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the hands on his skin. He sighed quietly as he noticed that it already has been 2 weeks since he hasn't seen Mikasa and Armin and he was worrying about them.

"Eren..." he heard the man behind him. "I promised you a redemption and willing to give it to you, but I don't think I have the patience for a foreplay."

Wait, what? Eren's eyes shot open as he felt his pants been sliding down. He startled and supported himself on his elbows. Somehow he knew that It would end up like this and he wanted THIS and just wasn't able to say 'no'. But the word 'patience' stuck in his brain because all the time he has been told that he needed to stay calm, to control himself and yet this man was talking about not being patient anymore.

Could that mean that the Corporal had more feelings towards him than Eren imagined? After all he still was unsure about him but one thing was true, he belonged to this man.

"Heichou, It's ok. Do as you please, after all I'm yours." The green eyed boy smiled weakly to himself. Maybe he was lying and the Corporal just played with him but he wanted to last the moments when he did. All he ever wanted was a bit of truth, something he could hold onto.

Rivaille looked at him with an unchanged expression but inside of his head he was moved. The boy was offering himself to him, even If he violated him so many times and he was the one who could actually kill him. Did Eren say this because he was desperate? Desperate to feel something, to have someone by his side.

"So be it." He whispered more to himself and rubbed his hands on Eren's back. He bowed down and kissed the back of the boy's neck to make him shiver. He was the one he had hoped for. A boy which strong will would be the same as he had and who would actually fulfill his dream.

Those wings of freedom, he would burn them on Eren's back to give him all his pride but the boy still needed much to learn. That was why he was his minder and only he was able to give it to him. He licked Eren's neck and knotted his bum with his hands.

He heard delicate moans from the other who lifted his hips so that he could touch the other male's crotch. A small smile was on Rivalle's lips as he placed his hands on Eren's thighs to lift his hips. He rubbed himself on that bum and managed to lift Eren up so that he was on his knees.

Rivaille raised an eyebrow, suddenly amused. "I always thought you have to be treated like a dog, that's why he do it this way."

All Eren could do was nod. He felt himself being prepared by three fingers as those made scissoring moves. He still was surprised that the Corpoal actually did stuff like this. He was the clean-freak who was grumpy at every little dust grain and yet he was pumping his wet fingers in and out of his entrance.

"Haaach..." Eren sighed out as his spot was hid. "_H-heichou..."_

The Corporal knew that the boy beneath him was ready and placed himself in front of the welcomed hole. He slowly slid himself in and felt like the walls around him were squeezing his member. He wanted to go easy on the boy, no rush, no roughness just slowly moves.

There was an aspect, he'd like to forget which Hanji reminded him of. Eren was still a boy and went through many things he can't even remember. Rivaille didn't know much about the boy's past but he knew his own very well and he wasn't the type of a guy who would listen to other people's life stories that were under his own experienced nightmares.

The scout leader didn't want to think about his past and what he was back in the days before Erwin accommodated him. Right now It was all about Eren and he made a promise to himself, to not break the boy.

"Hey...relax."

Eren shook his head lightly and moaned quietly. "It...can't be helped...It feels...too good."  
At this words, the Corporal would love to slam into the hole but he kept his promise and it all slowly, always aiming for the magical spot. The green eyed boy shut his eyes and let his mouth fall open as he pressed himself to the man behind him.

"Heh...eager, are we?"

The Corporal pulled out and turned Eren around who was looking surprised at him. The man sat himself on the bed and watched the boy before him. "Ride me, Eren."

The boy swallowed hard and slowly crawled towards the man. On his face was an expression that was asking him for permission and his minder just nodded. He hovered his leg over the Corporal's lap and sat himself slowly down.

This time, Rivaille leant back as he leaned on his elbows, watching the boy bouncing up and down on his length. It was a matter of letting Eren the upper hand, and the control of the speed. The Corpoal watched as Eren's lewd face was red and his mouth opened for soft pants and shy moans.

"H-Heichou..." came it from Eren's mouth as he was asking a question. While he tried to create proper words, he kept the pace. "I...ahhh...will do my best...to make you...proud..." Rivaille was patient while looking at his property.

He was thinking about the fact that this boy needed more affection than he looked like. Was the Corporal the right human being to offer him something like this? After all the time he spent together with Eren, he began to get used to the boy. Suddenly he sat up and grabbed Eren by his neck to pull him closer to his own face.

"I know you will."

He kissed him softly on the lips and touched the tip of his member briefly. Just with one touch he managed Eren to reach his climax as he clenched around him.

"Hngg..."

Eren swallowed hard as he released himself and noticed that he spurt on Rivaille's chest and chin. He got red and wiped it with his hands away. The Corporal let him do and ruffled his hair which caused Eren to stop. It has been always this light touches that made him weak. However, they felt like the Corporal tried his best to comfort him and he appreciate every single one of them.

"You think too much and therefore you're causing damage to yourself." Rivaille said in a calm low tone as he pressed Eren's face to his cleaned chest. The boy just closed his eyes, and listened to him and his heartbeat.

Eren wanted his best to show the Corporal that he wasn't just a crybaby with amnesia. He wanted to be acknowledged by the strongest soldier of humanity and therefore he had a plan. Slowly he was getting used to his powers and how to control them and when I he would able to master himself he should be a better use for his minder and humanity.

In the next days, Eren held his promise. He was getting better and better to control the Titan form and could even hear the people more clearly around him. It gave him the opportunity to be the bodyguard of the soldiers during their missions.

He learned more about Hanji's experiments and met her objects, Sawney and Bean which were tied down with giant metal needles. While his minder was off with Erwin, Eren did his best to improve himself. He realized, listening to Hanji's stories was getting tedious but some parts were actually interesting.

That night with the Corpoal, has given him new hope and new energy to do things better but It didn't count how much he transformed, what mattered was the fact that a side of the titan was trying to cover his brain with nothing but pure instinct. Just when he thought he learned it already there was a struggling inside of him, telling him that it wasn't over.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Long time no smut :P oh and there has been two types of positions! Okay sorry...  
It took me longer than it should. Well I was able to post it 3 days ago, buuuuuut  
then my laptop shut down and the chapter was gone -.-

Do you know how frustrating it is, to lose a text when It's already complete and you have to  
REWRITE the crap again?! *puffs*

whatevs. Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Turbulence

This chapter may contain a_ little_ **spoiler**, or maybe not...  
It depends on you how many episodes of the anime or how many chapters of the manga have you seen ;)

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

There she was. The giant female type, running aimfully towards him but what was about Mikasa and Armin? Just two days ago he had finally the chance to meet them again. It was as If a part of his family has found its way back to him. How long has it been since he hadn't seen them?

But most importantly, why was he thinking about them now? He should've been aware that Mikasa was a tough girl and Armin a genius. The strange thing was he didn't even bother what would happen to them because he was sure they would make it.

Seeing them inside his team with all the others was a bit different. They could have been crashed down at any moment, right before his eyes. He would hear their bones crack and their screams stifled just like it had been with _her_. Eren swore to himself, he wouldn't let this happen since his mother's death.

But everything happened far too quickly. The day, Rivaille left him because Erwin had important manners to discuss. During this time, he learned more abnormal things about the titan's that were caught by Hanji. She told him about her methods: Communication, dietary habit, the impact of the sun and the pain sensitivity.

To be honest, most of the details weren't new to him. Only the fact that most of the Titans needed the sunlight to be active was surprising just like the body parts of a titan, excluding the head, had a low weight.

Hanji used those methods on Eren in his Titan form, but just as she wanted to check his pain sensitivity both heard the breaking news, that her experiments were killed.

Eren could see in Hanji's eyes how much she was into her subject and seeing her down was really painful and unbelievable that someone would do this. He was afraid that the other soldiers would suspect him just because of the fact that they still don't trust him. Luckily no one was showing his doubts towards him...

That was then when Erwin asked him If he had a clue which one could have been the traitor? But how would he know? He really couldn't think of anybody.

Eren shook his head. Enough memories, now he perused the methods in his head although he knew that It wouldn't work on the female titan. She wasn't just a brainless giant, no she was aiming after him. He wanted everyone to show that he could do it, that he was able to transform and to retort that female titan.

But Rivaille told him to stay calm, to follow him and his subordinates. Yeah, that was what he does and what happened? He lost them, he lost all of them and saw them being eaten by other titans in the forest. Just now when he was together with everyone, the Corporal asked him If he would trust him and his friends or not.

Of course he trusted them but he wasn't ready to lose them all. Those were skilled people, human beings that have been ready just to die for him. Eren shook his head, no he needed to do something. Those people haven't died in vain.

But where was he now? Alone in the forest while Rivaille was separated from him. He swallowed hard while hiding behind a fallen tree. From afar he could see the red signal that came out of the pistol which meant, 'wiped out'. Which team was it?

Eren's eyes went big and his pulse was rising. He couldn't wait any longer and concentrated himself. It was the need that helped him to transform. Immediately he felt the heat around him and closed his eyes as his body went high.

Immense power was running through his body and but as soon as he opened his eyes, a giant fist hit him. He stumbled back and landed on the ground. He growled deeply and looked at the other titan before him.

She was looking at him, ready to attack again. She punched his stomach and Eren cursed to himself that his body was still so slow after the transformation. He rolled to the side and kicked her but the female jumped and caught his leg with her hand to drag him after her.

She quickly pulled on that leg and threw Eren against a tree. He groaned in pain and shook his head while looking at her. He noticed that the female type was standing in a human fighting position. Eren got up and dashed towards her to punch her in the face but she dodged it and hit him on his solar plexus.

He got angry and roared at her while coughing up blood and feeling how his flesh was regenerating. It has to go in another way, he thought while looking at her position. That fighting style was so familiar and yet he had his difficulties to remember. He just reflected her position and tried his best to dodge her flying fists.

With every punch he blocked, he got the feeling of who was standing there. Yes, he remembered being beaten up by a certain female soldier he used to underestimate. He snarled and used the opening to hit her chest.

Predictably, she dodged it which Eren used to aim at her head. He clenched his hand into a hard fist and put so much into it as he fired it at her head. That hit home. She turned herself and had to bend down.

Now, I've got my chance to get my revenge, Annie. He positioned himself in front of her, both fists before his face and ready to attack again. Annie just needed a brief second to get over it and stood ready, just like him. But right at the moment both heard the sound of two 3D maneuver gears coming near.

Eren saw how Mikasa was flying at the beast and trying to cut off her nape. For one moment, Eren was happy to see her again but then he thought that she could have been killed by her just in one second. Swiftly, he ran to them to protect her, but Annie was quicker. She stretched her enormous hand after her and caught her like a fly.

Eren didn't dare to breath and ran faster but then he saw how the Corporal cut off her hand and caught Mikasa in the air. Annie screamed growled and let them fly away. She got angry and used the opportunity of Eren running towards her, to jump on his head and crashing him to the ground.

Mikasa and Rivaille quickly used their 3D maneuver gears to circle her but Annie bowed down and bit into Eren's neck to tear the little human being out of the giant. Mikasa saw red and jumped off the tree. Rivaille told her to wait but she hadn't the patience anymore.

She flew right at the female titan and hold her blades tight while Rivaille did the same on the other side. He could see how Mikasa cut her cheeks to rescue Eren out of her mouth. Rivaille just had to cut her nape but as soon as he landed on her back, he realized that she had the ability to harden her skin.

But Annie didn't let that happen and waved her hand at him so that she got him against one tree. With all her might she ran away from them as soon as she heard the gallop of the backup. Thousands of soldiers were chasing her and circling her while throwing heavy metal ropes at her to chain her down.

Rivaille shook his head. "Shit, what a mess." He rubbed his back and quickly flew to Mikasa who was above him. They mustered Eren, whose eyes had been close and his skin was still covered half with titan flesh.

"Take care of Eren, I'll go ahead."

He helped her, heaving Eren on her back so that the boy wouldn't fall down. Both then caught up with the rest of the soldiers and watched as Annie has been captured. Rivaille ordered Mikasa to ride Eren back to the castle so that he can recover.

Mikasa nodded and did as she was told while Rivaille helped them to hold Annie down. Mikasa jumped to the ground and took one horse which was free. She told the soldiers that were around her, to accompany her retreat. 10 voluntary people rid beside her to keep both of them safe while riding back to the castle.

She was so relieved to see him again, holding him and taking care after him that her heart was beating fast. It was a horrible feeling, seeing Eren inside of a titan's mouth. That must have been the feeling that Armin had when Eren was swallowed by one of them right before he transformed.

Mikasa left everyone behind her and only caring after Eren so that she rid faster than the horse even could. Back in the forest, Rivaille watched how Hanji tried to speak to the female titan.

"It's useless."  
"It's worth a try."

That titan had something in her brain so It wasn't stupid at all, Hanji just chose the wrong words to communicate with her.

"Liste here, traitor." Rivaille shouted at her. "If you don't cooperate with us, we will kill you on the spot, even with your hands on your nape."

Hanji pouted and abstained. Annie in her Titan form bowed, her face down and her hands on her nape, not showing any reaction. She was breathing quietly, maybe waiting for something. It wasn't the time to attack her now, although It was dead-end.

But Annie had a plan which was a giant surprise for everybody and a brand new information for Hanji. She let out a loud thrilling scream and waited. At first everyone was shocked and covered their ears but then they looked at her If something would pop out of her. Slowly they began to hear footsteps. Many footsteps from every direction.

"GET DOWN!" Commander Smith shouted and soon everyone was jumping to the trees or hiding in a safe spot as titans were running to them. After a short time they realized that those titans didn't pay any attention to them.

They ran strictly to Annie and began to bite and tear her flesh into pieces. A bizarre scenario which left everyone in shock and disbelief. What was going on?

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

yeah what is going on my cuties? This chapter was something like present-past-present-what?  
I was kinda busy with my life and my emotions soooo I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything yet .

Even If this chap wasn't anything special I wanted to post something more related to the anime.  
(But It's not like I would literally re-write the anime, don't worry!)

After all I just want to be in time ;)

thanks for reading 3


	13. Disaster

"This is bad." Erwin said while gritting his teeth. All the effort bringing her to the forest and all the lost lifes are in vain If this will go on. That was not his plan, not at all. Levi next to him, was just as angry as he was.

He tried to cut her hands with his sword before she screamed but it only broke the blade and the moment the squad wanted to blast her hands off, she called for help. "Is that her final trick?" he said, not looking at Erwin. "She knows that she has no chance to escape from this."

The blonde squad leader rose his hand and shouted to his group. "Stop the incoming titans! Protect the female type!" Even IF this was suicide, It was the only way to rescue the situation.

Everyone immediatly throw himself into the bundle of titans and did his best to cut one neck after the other. It was giant mess and a carnage. The only good thing was that nearly every titan who was around the female one, didn't even notice the humans.

That's why no one get hurt but as Erwin and Rivaille saw that the titans dismantled the female, they knew that there had been no chance to capture the human being inside of that neck. This turned out worse than both had expected. But who whould have thought about a tactic like this? A tactic that was so animalious and yet logical that no one has thought about it.

Erwin's expression changed into a sad smile. "From the moment we captured her...she was already prepared to this kind of act." He shook his head. "To let herself being eaten, just so that we would never find out about her identity."

Rivaille watched him from the side. "Stop showing such a pathetic face. It's unlikle for you."  
"Yeah..." Erwin sighed out and looked for his squad. Now was the time to get the hell out of there while the titans were busy devouring her.

"RETURN TO THE KARANESE DISTRICT, IMMEDIATLY!"

Erwin's squad gathered and rode on their horses as fast as they could. The blonde squad leader had the suspicion that the female has gathered enough stamina to escape the bunch of titans with her gear and to transform again.

Of course she would be after Eren, but this one was far away with Mikasa. Therefore he was safe and the traitor would back down. But still, the mission failed.

Eren's eyes opened wide, surprisingly. He was in shock and looked around where he was as he saw a man sitting in front of him. The man had a bandage around his head and looked back at him. "Finally awake yet?"

"Huh?" was Eren's answer. His body felt so heavy and his eyes were so tired but what was about the female Titan?

"Eren, are you awake?" His head turned to the side from where he heard the familiar voice. Mikasa had a worried expression on her face mixed with dejection.

"M-Mikasa? What is going on? Where is she and what about the others? What are we doing?"

"The mission failed...and the female titan got away." she looked down while patting her horse. Once again, the green-eyed boy was aware of the fact that something important happened and he fell asleep again. "Don't move too much, you need to rest."

Eren furrowed his brows and tried to sit up but failed because of the pain. "Did you safe me?" But Mikasa avoid his gaze, tugued on her red scarf and pointed ahead. "We're almost there."

From afar everyone could hear the familiar ring of the giant bell that alarmed the citiziens of their arrival. They gathered on the streets, opened their windows just to look at them with hopefull faces. Eren managed to sit up and watched back at them.

He could hear some of them gossiping about the scouting legion which made him furious but according to his comrad's faces, everyone should knew that the damage was enourmos. Two little children which remind him of mikasa and him as they were in this age, were looking at them with bright hopeful eyes.

So naive and still filled with so much energy and joy, it stopped Eren's heart from beating. Adding to this, Petra's father came upt to Corporal Rivaille and told her how proud he was of him and her to be such great soldiers. But Rivaille didn't respond, his face was painted in shock, in disbelive as If all emotions derailed from his skin.

Would be all different, If Eren would just rely on himself and his powers? Would if be different If he had just transformed earlier and Rivialle's squad would have been still alive? In this moment, a father would be more proud of his daughter to see her again, after every mission.

He would be happy to see her again, even If the mission was a failure. He would cry tears of joy, but now he will cry tears of pure grief. And what was about Rivaille? Everything was written on his face.

That was when Eren could hear it from all sides. People slowly got the clue that something wasn't right and that the famous scouting legion has failed.

"Commander Erwin! We would like to know it your mission was succesful?"  
"What about all the lost lifes! How do you feel about it?"  
"How many inruns do you need to succed?"

It was too much. Eren felt so pathetic, so hepless it just tore his heart into million pieces. Those people were rooting for them. They put so much hope into them and what happened? Just like his heart, everything turned into million splinters. He quickly covered his eyes with his arms and clenched his teeth as tears started running from his cheeks.

Humanity gained one tiny succes, back when Eren carried the stone, but today got a hard slap in the face, again. A hopefull mission turned into a fatal disaster. That implies that Erwin got send to the imperial capital to justify himself to them while Eren was handed over to the authorities.

How will this work in the future when humanity lost their feith into the scouting legion? How can such a failure can be forgiven?

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

hello my beautiful readers! I know I know this chapter is not so long and It has been a while since I posted one... I'm sorry I'm just up to my ears with work and problems *grr*

and everytime I want to write again, someone is sittin next to me or behind me. I freaking hate it x(  
I can't concentrate when someone is near me while I'm writing (I bet I'm not the only one!)

But don't be afraid, there will be more chapters! I haven't given up on this story! And just to make it up, I'm gonna do a fluffly maybe even smexy scene in the next chapter :)

love you all!

Thanks for reading 3


	14. Just for the Foreplay

Eren was standing straight with his fist on his chest, waiting patiently. His head forward and his legs stretched. A position in which he stood for 3 hours while waiting for the right timing. People were rushing in and out of the thick wooden door, not really paying attention to him.

He felt like this was a pathetic punishment for him to stay like this the whole day although he had another meeting coming up. He would meet Mikasa and Armin which made happy like a little kid.

The boy had nothing against it, being ignored. He was done by the authorities of asking him strange questions, abusing his memory and accusing him half of the damage. Yes he was sure, thinks would be different If he had turned into a titan earlier and he gave himself remorse all the time.

What was he thinking, relying on Rivaille's squad? As much as he wanted to believe in them the more he regretted it now. Heichou's words made him feel sure about this, but behind those words he could have chosen the other way. Did Rivaille wanted him to stay calm?

What was he really thinking while they kept riding away from the female titan? Why couldn't he give more details about the mission? Eren's eyes widened. He didn't trust them. That must have been it. But why? Weren't those bunches of freaks, Rivaille's loyal squad? It made him insane that the mission turned out so horribly and asked himself what has been with Commander Erwin?

It was depressing that it turned out like this and Eren doesn't even know If his Corporal has been sad about the loss or not. If he didn't trust them, then why did he make such a face? This was a fucked up system, Eren thought and sighed out loud.

"What a sad tone, making me uncomfortable, brat."

Eren's head turn to the stairs were Rivaille was standing. His facial expression had been as usual while he looked down at his fostering. Was he all right again or did he want to wreak his anger out on him? The green-eyed boy swallowed hard as Rivaille walked down the stairs up to him.

He was scared that the authorities wanted to hand him over to the police, out of Rivaille's hands. It doesn't bear complaining what they would do to him. Eren stretched his body even more and saluted the other man.

Rivaille walked down and positioned himself in front of him. The first thing that Eren noticed was that he had grown a bit because he had to look down at the other male. This one raised an eyebrow as he held Eren's gaze while checking him out from head to toe.

He folded his arms before his chest and titled his head which made Eren nervous. Was he being offensive because of...his height? The Corporal leant closer to Eren who just lowered his head down slowly.

"Say how do you feel?"

"Uhm..." Eren blinked at those dark eyes in front of him. He had such an attractive face for someone who almost never smiled "Sir, I'm feeling ok but how about you?"

There was a brief moment when Eren could actually see a glint of a smile on those lips. A tiny one, mixed with a little amusement. "Come with me."

"Huh? B-but Sir, I-I don't know if the authority gives me permission to-"  
"You belong under my wings, so you have the permission to move your ass."

The boy smiled happily and caught up to him as they walked the stairs up, meeting some people who were observing him strangely. But one stare from Rivaille was enough and they walked quickly past them.

They walked a long corridor up until the end to a large wooden door with a golden door knob. As the Corporal opened it, Eren could see that It was a small office room. As they stepped in, the smaller male locked off the door and turned around to Eren.

The green-eyed boy swallowed nervously and waited for the next step. There have been like this many times. Coming to a place, locking the door and getting to the point. Rivaille sure wasn't a guy who would bang Eren on the next tree, at least that was what Eren always thought.

Now It was the Corporal's turn to sigh out loud as he sat himself on the large couch on the side of the room. Eren still stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what he should do as he looked at his mentor.

Seeing him sighing and with closed eyes while his head lay back on the soft fabric making him stare at him hungrily. Watching him like that should mean that his mentor must have had a break then? He never really saw him take breaks.

Suddenly Rivaille's eyes opened again and he stared blankly at the ceiling. Eren watched him as he stood up again and walked closer to him, almost too close for his own good. There it was again, that tiny smile on his face.

"By the time you must have noticed that I hate to leave others the charge." Eren nodded like a brave child as Rivaille stepped closer to him, making him stepping back. "What would you say If I would give you the permission to take the upper hand?"

The boy's heart stopped for a second and pumped hard in his chest again. He opened his mouth but closed it again to swallow. "_H-Heichou?_" He mouthed a silent "what" and breathed in deeply.

"By upper hand, I mean the foreplay. You asked me how I'm feeling right? Apparently I'm not very well, therefore I demand you to take a little care of me."

The older male saw how Eren's emerald eyes widened and with one movement he turned around to press him against the wall. Although Eren's hands were shaking, he touched the Corporal's chest and slid his hands up and down that body while pressing his lips onto the other male's.

Rivaille himself thought about this as an experiment on how far he could take Eren. After all this boy had the wrath of Titan inside of him and the control of a bull seeing red. They did it more than once and yet Eren still had so much respect for this man that he was too afraid he would make a mistake.

But he felt that Rivaille meant it. He was patient and let Eren do his thing. To encourage him, Rivaille grabbed his crotch with one hand while pushing Eren's head down to him so that they could deepen the kiss.

They boy whimpered softly and was happy about that action. He dared to push his tongue into his Corporal's mouth who opened his own to let him in. Eren's tongue discovered the inner cavern and rubbed it against the owners.

After some time their breathing became uneven while Eren started being more eager and eager. He then took Rivaille's hands and pinned them to the wall which was a surprise for his mentor. As in trance Eren closed his eyes and sucked the breath out of the other's mouth until the Corporal turned his head to the side and nudging Eren into his crotch with his knee to stop him for a minute.

They panted heavily while watching each other. Rivaille grinned. "Oho...not bad, Jaeger. You had me almost." He pushed Eren from him who was still in a daze. Although he was hard, he couldn't think about sex so easily.

Especially as he thought about Rivialle's words. He just lost his squad and even admitted that he wasn't feeling so great. That was when Eren stepped closer again to embrace him tightly. At first Rivaille was surprised again about this action but soon he leant his head into Eren's chest and breathed in his scent.

"Don't you dare thinking, I'm about to cry." He threw a fist into Eren's stomach who groaned in pain.  
"o-of course not..."

The young male has been pushed down by the Corporal's hand on his shoulder and heard as the other male whispered in his ear. "I have a little issue down there, you know how to handle it?"

Eren nodded and let go off Rivaille who walked slowly to the table. As he turned around, Eren was right at his back, staring at him hungrily. THe squad leader sat himself on the table and put his hands behind him as he gave Eren an unbelievable indecent look.

The green-eyed boy came closer to him. He kissed him briefly on the lips and unbuttoned the pants, slowly while Rivaille did the same on his pants. As he felt his pants being pushed down, the Corporal rushed forward and pushed Eren so hard, that he fell backwards on his bum.

Rivaille followed him down and grabbed his thighs. At first Eren was confused but smiled as he could see another excited expression from above. The older male prepared his prey while nibbling and biting on Eren's neck, making him whimper and shiver.

"Heh...so that's...how I can turn you from this side to the other..."

Was that the sound of amusement? Eren couldn't believe his ears and looked through his dizzy, half open eyes at him. Yes, Levy was smiling. Not much, but Eren could see it.

"H-Heichou...ugh...p-please h-hurry..."

Rivaille didn't wast time and penetrated him slowly by sliding his member inch for inch into his tight heat. The boy immediately arched his back and raised his moans. Eren had to admit that this man could turn two different characters out of him.

The one in which he could actually be the dominant type, ready to take over his Corporal. But this one wasn't so easy to get that is why flipped the switch to make him into a pleading, submissive mess. Eren's butt rubbed on the cold floor as Rivaille thrust into him, making him moan loudly.

"Ahhh...yes, right...there...hng..." The movements became harder and harder and somehow Eren had the feeling that his mentor was going a bit too violent for him. Has he been desperate, hurt or what was going on? He swallowed to catch his breath and gathered his strength to roll over so that his was on top of the other man.

Rivaille stopped and looked up to him while breathing uneven. Eren tried his best to concentrate and leant down which wasn't that easy since he had something inside of him, poking right at his sweet spot.

"Rivaille-heichou...I j-just want to say...that...ugh...your squad...did a good job...and I really want to be there...for you, with all...my might."

This was harder to express than he thought but he wanted his mentor to hear those words. At first the man under him didn't respond. He was just looking at Eren's red-flushed face before smirking. The man reached forward to grab Eren by the back of his head to push him down on his chest while giving him the final thrust which made the boy moan loudly.

"Don't be too sentimental, brat." While breathing in Eren's ear, he kissed the shell. "I know you do."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

ohayo my pervy readership! I hope you enjoyed the smutty yet corny rolling on the floor!

At this point I wanted to say thank you for reading and commenting! I point this out here, because I noticed that many people are actually reading this story, which really really REALLY makes me happy sooo...

_arigatou !_ (^▽^)/

(oh and thank you for your patience o.o )


	15. Mysteries

It was a strange thing that Eren had to think about the Corporal's words, moments ago after they had sex again. He was standing with Mikasa under the bridge, ready for Armin to come with Annie. He shook his head to shove the thoughts out of his mind.

There was this awkward feeling he had when he remembered that look on Rivaille's face. It was when the boy thought, his Corporal would turn the positions between them and it made Eren even more excited about the fact that he could be the one who would give the other male pleasure just as much as he had received from him.

Maybe his hormones were playing with him but he felt the urge to dominate this man so badly. Right now he was pumped up and right now was the perfect time to turn into a Titan an demonstrate his powers. It may sound stupid but Eren felt as If the accrued power within him had to be unloaded.

"You're okay?" Mikasa asked him as she shove her cloak in place. The boy nodded, staring at her. Although it pissed him off that she was sometimes overprotective, he was glad she did so. He swore to himself that Mikasa and Armin were the only two people he couldn't lose no matter the conditions.

He thought about how It would be If those two precious family members would be killed by one of the titans, or worse by Annie. How would he suppose to bear with it? He wouldn't bear it. But what was about Rivaille and his squad?

Weren't those people close enough to him that he wasn't able to grieve? He shook his head. They were close and yet this man hadn't involved them in the true plan back then in the forest. It was a mystery and once again Eren had to admit that he did nothing knew about his Corporal.

His thoughts have been interrupted as he heard footsteps from above. Both looked up and saw Armin coming with Annie behind him. They were once again impressed how Armin managed to take action in his own way.

They walked the stairs down but had to stop as they noticed that Annie wasn't going after them."What's with you? Scared of the dark?" Eren asked, trying to put too much emotion into his words.

The blonde girl looked around and suddenly lowered her gaze up to the three who were staring back at her. "Making me go this way, telling me things about my person." She sighed. "Armin, I'm hurt and I wonder since when your eyes were filled with so much...determination towards me?"

That was the sign when all three knew that Annie was completely aware of what was going on. Eren growled low, turned around and showed his angry face to her. "Come down to us! In this case you can prove us that everything that happen, was a horrible mistake!"

He was already shouting at her but Annie didn't look him in the face. She was still in thoughts about the encounter with Armin and wondered loudly why she couldn't kill him back then. Now it was Mikasa's turn to get angry.

"Please come down, Annie! We can settle everything, you just have to follow us!" Eren was pleading desperately but Mikasa shoved him behind her while pulling out her blade. "This is nonsense and will lead us to nothing, right Annie?"

The blonde girl didn't show any emotion. "I am a failure as a warrior..." Finally they could see a change in her face. Her big blue eyes, just like two sad drops but her mouth curved into an insane grin. "This is just the beginning..."

Armin quickly pulled the pistol out of his cloak and fired the signal. In no time, soldiers kept running out of their stash and grabbed her just as she was about to bite herself. Eren as shocked as he watched the scene.

He knew what she had done and yet he felt pity for her. She was caged, just like him but the big difference was that Eren had a reason why he wanted to kill every Titan. Annie, however had other intentions.

Even the best plan had its gaps. That's why no one could see that tiny blade inside of Annie's ring around her finger which turned her into the beast that kill for a reason. Mikasa grabbed Eren and Armin and dashed down the stairs and then quickly around the corner.

A second later and their bodies would stick now on the walls just like the soldiers' bodies. Eren knew that he had to transform, too but just as he bit himself, nothing happened. Mikasa and Armin quickly ran up to him again as they could see that something was wrong.

"Eren what's going on?" asked Armin, looking out for Annies hand that crushed down from above behind them.

"I..." Eren wanted to answer him but Mikasa's senses were better at telling the truth. "Stop imagine things! Annie is the female titan! If you want to believe it or not, she is the one that killed more than half of the Scoutiong legion! Get a grip on yourself and face the facts EREN!"

That was enough to wake up the painful pictures inside his heads of his dead squad team. His two friends could see the fire in his emerald eyes and made more room for him to transform. He couldn't wait anymore and as much as he wanted to believe the lie that Annie wasn't the female titan, It couldn't be otherwise.

Armin and Mikasa, stood right at the openings of the tunnel and it drove Eren crazy to know that If he would waste any more time, one of them would be surely get killed. He bit hard into the flesh of his hand and felt immediately the steam around him.

Mikasa was right, Eren thought as his head bashed through the wall. The world was a cruel place. He surprised Annie on the other side as he threw a fist from beneath right into her stomach. She flew directly at the church in wall Sina and destroyed the half of the building.

Her head turned around to face Eren, a shocked expression. she quickly got up and ran towards the wall as several soldiers circled her. But she was to fast for them so that only one could reach her and this was Mikasa. She flew from before her face and cut deep into her left cheek.

For a brief moment, Annie looked after her but hadn't enough time to go after her. She started to run again as her eyes captured the race-course. The soldiers couldn't reach her from their places and that's when Erin dashed past them to run after Annie.

He watched her as she suddenly turned around and made herself ready in a fighting position that was clearly shown who was infornt of him. The way she hold her fists up reminded Eren from their first day they fought against each other.

Back then It was just a demonstration of someone who he thought couldn't ever betray humanity. But as he recalled Mikasa's words, the world was indeed a cruel place. He ran right into her, dodged her attack and punched her again in her stomach.

Annie, a skilled close combat fighter, quickly recovered from this and gave him a counterpoint. At first, she thought about the fact that this was her last chance to capture Eren but she had also safe herself which was now more important.

Annie ran up to Eren, kicked him twice into his sides that he fell onto his knees and smashed his head into the buildings to bring him to a halt for some time. She needed to escape everyone and rushed towards the wall.

Eren, inside of his own Titan was cursing at himself and shook his head as his body was slowly regenerating. Meanwhile, Annie jumped onto the wall and started to crawl like a giant spider. The squad was shocked and some tried to catch up with her but failed.

Mikasa wouldn't allow her to flee, thought Eren as he ran to her, while holding Armin in his hand. Both could see how Mikasa reached to the female's fingers and quickly cut them from the wall. To give Annie the last push, Mikasa jumped onto her forehead just to look at her fearful expression.

Just as Annie landed on the ground, Armin flew out of Eren's hand so that the emerald eyed boy could place himself on top of her so that she couldn't escape anymore. Hanji's squad gathered around her and everyone cut of the flesh to get the human out of the titan but Annie wouldn't make it so easy for them.

Eren's giant hand reached down to grab the small body but something happened that flashed everyone. He touched something hard and cold and noticed just like everyone else, the massive crystal in which Annie's sleeping face had been visible.

To add the list of strange things, Mikasa noticed how the fingertips that stuck into the wall slowly fell down and tore some bits of the wall down. She looked in horror as a face of titan was becoming visible.

Only one eye was peeking right at her and make her shiver. From the pastor of the destroyed church, they received the message to cover the face of the titan or else the sunshine would wake him and make him alive again.

Eren on the ground, had transformed back and needed a backup from Armin. After all the time he transformed, he still was in a daze and asked the blonde what happened to Annie. But Armin couldn't give him a proper answer.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

well well...now that the anime is on hiatus what is there else for us than the manga? Hm, however this chapter was just a little thing because of the plot.

I'll make sure to bring something else up. After all Eren needs to top, hm? *grins* and our Heichou is still injured...

Thanks for reading !


End file.
